Rescue Rangers Reunite!
by Page Caster
Summary: When the Rescue Rangers break up after a mission that almost takes the life of a teammate, it takes a global crises from a organization called OLYMPUS to reunite our heroes. Now working with the CIA, the Rangers must stop OLYMPUS before they use a weapon called Zeus's Bolt from assassinating the President.
1. Chapter 1 - A Dangerous Mission

The year 2002…On a starry night, Chip is looking up at the clear sky, holding a small black box. He looks down as he opens it, inside is a golden ring with a blue diamond carved in the shape of a wrench.

"Tonight's the night…whatever you do, keep it cool!…Gadget, you look great tonight, have I ever complemented your eyes? When I look deep into them, they twinkle just like the stars in the night sky…mmm…Thats way too cheesy…ok how about…Gadget! My delicate flower, your hair is as gold and shimmering as the sun!…sheesh Chip, way to make it even cheesier….Ahhh, I can't do this! She'll never marry me! She's smart, i'm dumb, she's beautiful, gorgeous, kind, intelligent and wonderful…I'm…I'm just me…(sigh)…no…I CAN do this!…I'll just walk up to her! Bend on one knee, open the box and say…Gadget!"

Before he can say anything else, a voice behind him asks, "What's up Chip?" He quickly turns around and sees the very mouse he was thinking about a few seconds ago. As he does he quickly hides the small box behind his back.

"Gadget!?…How, how long have you've been standing there?" asks the terrified Chip.

"Right before you called my name, why?" She notices that Chip's arm is behind his back, holding something. "Hey, what have you got there?" smirked the mouse.

"NOTHING! Ahem…nothing…" Chip starts to sweat.

"Oh Really? Well then…you won't mind if I…Take a look!" Gadget quickly jumped behind Chip. As she did, Chip quickly dodges out of the way, he keeps doing do as the curious Gadget keeps trying to see what he's hiding. After a couple attempts, Chip cheerfully starts playing keep away with her.

As they settle down, Gadget looks up at the night sky… "Golly…would you look at that! They're so beautiful tonight!"

Chip only looked at her as she stared up with a smile. "Yup…they sure are…" He soon remembers what he was planning to do with her and approaches her, nervously. "Ahem! Gadget, can I ask you something?" asked Chip, his heart racing at 1000 miles per hour, sweat now engulfing him, making him feel like a fountain of water.

Gadget turns to the petrified chipmunk. "Sure, what?"

Chip summons the courage to speak as he gets a determined look on his face. "Gadget…we've been working together for years now…we've been all over the globe, solving cases, stopping crazed criminal masterminds, rescuing both humans and animal kind alike…and, over the years…this team has grown really close, like a family, and well you…well, what I'm trying to say Gadget…is…"

Chip was about to finish and started to bend down when Dale rushes onto the runway. "Chip! Gadget! Foxglove and Zipper are back from scouting that old building that the pidgins told us about! And you'll never believe who's working in the dang old place!" says Dale. Chip, both happy and angered that Dale interrupted his moment, hear'd what he said. Instantly knowing who the lead scientist was.

"Professor Nimnul!" said Chip, tapping his chin.

"Professor Nimnul…hold on! How'd you guess? Hey, did you get psychic powers after I hit you on the head with that frying pan?" said the childish Dale, scratching his head. Chip just stared at Dale, with a look of both disappointment and nausea.

As they entered the tree house, they met up with Monterey Jack, Zipper and Foxglove, who where going though the paperwork on the table. "Oy Chip, have a lookie at what Foxglove and Zippa just discovered about that there new science lab." said Monty, handing Chip a document with a photo attached. As Chip and Gadget took a look at what Zipper and Foxglove brought back.

Gadget gasped in fear. "Golly, its a genetic experiments lab!?"

"You guessed it, an that Nimnul nut is in charged of the whole thing! Mutating, dissecting and butchering small creatures…all for the name of…chemical testing!" Foxglove placed a paper on the table and pointed at it.

Dale picked up the paper and pointed at it as well, "And I betcha, he doesn't even have one of those permit thingies."

"Yep" mumbled Zipper.

"So mates, whats the plan?" said Monty. They all look at Chip, whose staring at the document. He lowers the paper down, and walks over to a coat rack. he grabs a Indiana Jones inspired hat off the hook and puts it on.

"Its time for the Rescue Rangers to cause a prison break!" Chip was confident, Nimnul was a dangerous person, but his anger always help in thwarting his plans.

Later, near the lab, a small black and orange plane flies toward the building. It looked like it was made of a bike helmet, a flashlight and other house hold junk. Seated in it was our heroes with the plane's creator piloting it. "There it is, take us closer, Gadget." Foxglove, pointed to what looked like a run down factory. The building looked as if it hadn't been used in centuries. A perfect place for illegal activity. They land the Ranger Plane on the top of the building, and Chip, Dale, Gadget, Monty, Foxglove and Zipper jump out of the plane. They enter through the buildings ventilation system, as they get closer to the main lab where the animals are kept, the smell of bleach and other chemicals fill the air. Then they overhear what sounds like a annoyed voice shouting in a cellphone. As they get closer to the voice, they immediately know who's having the tantrum.

"Look! If I told you once! I've told you a thousand times! The shipments of Plague X will arrive! But I need at least one more week to make sure everything works perfectly!…No, I'm not stalling!…Yes! I know…Trust me, Plague X will be perfect and nothing will stop it! But to make sure it can't be stopped, I need more time to check every one of its cells!…Okay, okay…can you at least give me 5 more days?…4!…(sigh)…fine! 4 it is, and trust me, it will be perfect!…Hey have I ever let you down?…THAT ONE TIME WASN'T MY FAULT!…Hello? HELLO!?…Ahh, those stupid terrorist groups!" The clearly mad scientist hung up the phone, he rolled his office chair over to a computer.

Gadget used a pair of homemade binoculars to see what he was working on. Monty then sniffed the air, "Someting tells me that they're not just makin' cleaning sprays that smell like flowers, mates."

"Golly!…Nimnul has gone too far this time!" Gadget slowly lowered her binoculars.

"Whats up Gadget?" Chip saw that Gadget was in shock, what she saw must have really sacred her.

"I just saw what he's working on…there's a reason why he kept referring it as Plague X…According to what I just saw, he's creating a super virus!" Everyone's hearts practically stopped. "That…Monster!" Dale rubbed his head. "Um…whats a super virus?"

Gadget looked at the confused Dale. "A virus that can wipe out heavily populated areas in a matter of days. And by the looks of Nimnul's work…he's making one that can't be cured."

Foxglove shook her head "He's definitely lost his mind, and his morality."

"Crazy scientist." mumble Zipper.

Monty rolled up his sleeves "We got to stop him! Let me at him!"

Chip stood in front of Monty, stopping him from rushing into a bad situation. "No, Monty, we can't take him head on…Lets do it like we usually do, quietly."

Dale looked at Chip, "Got it!…stealth mode…"

Chip then tapped his chin "But first, we've got to get to the lab, and get the animals out. Then we'll destroy every last shred of that virus!"

The team wandered the vent until they reach the lab. As they enter the room, a new smell filled their noses, a more unsettling one…it smelled like death. Dale was shaking as if he just saw a ghost, "I don't like the looks of this…" As they walked to the back of the room, test tubes and beakers filled with all colors of liquids we're all over the place.

They approached what looked like a cage covered with a sheet, Chip reached out to take it off. "Um, hello, we're the Rescue Rangers, we're her to…..AHH!" Under the sheet was indeed a cage, but instead of captive lab rats, there were rat corpses, killed by the super vires. Everyone was shocked in terror, Zipper fainted, Monty almost lost his lunch, Gadget put her hand over her eyes to avoid seeing the dead rats. Chip puts his arm around her to confert her. As he looks at the dead rats, tons of emotions fill his mind. Thinking, Nimnul was going to pay for this.

In the other room, Nimnul figures out the perfect DNA code for the virus so it will be unstoppable. Suddenly he hears a glass shatter. "Oh for pete's sake!" said the annoyed scientist, rolling his eyes. In the lab, the shattering of the glass was caused by Dale who, in shock of what he just saw, backed up into a empty beaker, knocking it off the table. Dale then shrugged, "Oops,"

The team then hears footsteps, and cursing. "Everyone, hide, take cover!" shouts Chip. As everyone hid in different spots, the door opens and Nimnul enters the room. He looks in the lab and starts to walk around the room, investigating what crashed. As he looks, he passes by each one of the Rangers hiding spots. He soon reaches the shattered beaker, and rolls his eyes once again. Nimnul walks over to the closet and gets a dust bin, then grabs a broom placed right next to Gadget's cover. As he quickly grabs the broom, the handle knocks over the box she was hiding behind. He quickly glances over at the box, then double takes, seeing Gadget cowering in the corner.

"YOU!" said Nimnul as he grabbed Gadget! Everyone panics as he lifts Gadget to his face. "I know you! Your that blond rodent who is always with that group of other rodents, why are you always interfering with my plans!" said the now enraged scientist. He starts to squeeze her, causing Gadget to be short of breath. Chip starts to panic.

As Nimnul's grip gets titer and titer, Gadget starts to cry in agony. "HEY! PROFESSOR NIT-WIT!" yelled Chip getting Nimnul's attention. As he turned around, Chip jumps on his face, causing him to let go of Gadget.

As she drops to the floor, Monty and Dale, run over to her. "You okay, Gadget love?" said Monty helping her off the floor. They look up at Chip who was scratching at Nimnul's face. As the angry scientist starts to thrash about as he grabs chip off his face, but before he can do anything to harm the chipmunk, Foxglove and Zipper fly in his face.

In the chaos, Nimnul knocks a bunsen burner into a garbage can filled with paper, igniting the paper. The can then gets toppled over, setting fire to the room. Nimnul finally swats the bat and house fly away, only to discover that the fire has grown engulfing the wooden door to the room. It then begins to spread to some propane tanks, he then starts to panic as the Rangers escape through the ventilation system, and back to the roof of the now fire engulfed building. Nimnul, takes a old fire extinguisher and attempts to use it, but to no avail. The fire reaches the propane tanks, as the fire also backs Nimnul to the old window. "…..mommy…" squeals Nimnul as the tanks explode, blasting him out of the window, causing him to fall onto a parked van's roof, crushing it.

The explosion grabs the attention of nearby police who quickly call for back up. As the Ranger Plane takes off and safely flies away, the rest of the building blows up in a giant fireball. The cops and emergency personnel arrive on the scene, wondering what caused the dilapidated building to blow.

Then they hear a moan come form on top of nearby van. Two officers pull Nimnul off the roof and arrest him, who is still alive, but twitching in pain, for both his fall and failure. The chief walked up to Nimnul with his hands in his coat pockets, "Well, well…Professor Norton Nimnul…we meet again…let me guess…you were thwarted by a couple of chipmunks, two mice and a house fly?" sarcastically said the police chief.

Nimnul look at him with a defeated look on his face. "…there, there was a b, bat to…and they t, t, talked…"

The police chief looked at Nimnul, thinking that he's clearly lot it. "Get him out of here!" said the chief as the two officers placed him in the back of the cop car.


	2. Chapter 2 - Goodbye Rescue Rangers

As the team arrive back at the tree house, they enter their headquarters feeling triumphant. With everybody celebrating a job well done…well everybody except for Chip.

"Man, that was awesome!' Did you see that explosion!?" shouted Dale, as he was in aw.

"What about the virus?" asked Foxglove.

"From what I saw on Nimnul's computer, he hadn't perfected it to cause any outbreaks. Whatever was left of it was destroyed in the fire." proclaimed Gadget.

"Now thats a job well done! Lets celebrate with some che…" as Monty was going to his say favorite word in the world, a frustrated Chip interrupted.

"Are you KIDDING ME? A job well Done!? CELEBRATE!? Gadget almost died back there! She almost got crushed by that crazed nit-wit MONSTER!" yelled Chip at the top of his lungs. The team paused…they never saw Chip like this before. Sure there were moments when he got mad and vented. But he never yelled at his team before, not like this…

"Chip, calm down, we all almost died, but thats our job, we put our lives on the line to save others." said Gadget trying to calm him down.

"Save others? What others? The only living thing in that building was that sick creature!" shouted Chip.

"Oy mate, calm down, sure, what was in that cage was shocking ta say the least, but if we hadn't gone to that lab, Nimnul would have perfected that virus that he'd be working on." said Monty.

"That doesn't excuse what happened tonight! I'm the leader of this team! I'm responsible for the safety of the Rangers! I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you!" proclaimed Chip, as he paced back and fourth on the floor.

"Chip you are a great leader." said Foxglove. "Yeah, I may not admit it much, but we, myself included, would be lost without ya!" said Dale as he put his hand on Chips shoulder. Chip shrugged him off, and glanced at Gadget.

Gadget was concerned for her friend and never saw Chip so distraught about the events of a dangerous mission before. Chip thought to himself, this is the girl he loved, that he'd loved ever since the first time they met. And tonight, he almost lost her…he could never live with himself if any thing would happen to her, or the rest of the team for that matter. Chip's mind was made up…knowing he had no choice…what he would say next would shock his friends, but keep them out of danger. "Listen…I thought about it, and i think its time, we had a good run, but…I'm retiring the Rescue Rangers…" said Chip, knowing that was the hardest thing he would ever say in his life.

"What!" said everyone together. "Chip, you can't just…every team has its hard times! But to quit just because our job is sometimes dangerous?" said Foxglove as she walked over to him.

"I won't be responsible for you guy's getting hurt, or worse, killed! I…I just couldn't live with myself." said Chip as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Y…..your really serious about this?" asked Gadget.

She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, her eyes where tearing, staring at his. "I am…as of right now, the Rescue Rangers…are done with saving the day…" said Chip as he took Gadgets hand.

"But…but what about all the things we did? All the times we helped others, rescued children, saved the…." said Gadget, but before she could finish, Chip let go of her hand.

"…None of that matters now, or ever will again." said Chip as he looked away from her. Gadget's face wen't from sad and heart broken to anger.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter anymore, or never will? What about all the good times we had together? Doesn't that matter? All the times you and me…" Gadget stopped talking, in her head she thought about all the times Chip and her worked together, all they did, realizing the special bond they had. Then she remembered, Chip, always blushing when she caught him off guard, when she teased him…then she thought about what happened before the mission. She remembered as she was walking on to the balcony, she hear'd him talking to himself, she couldn't remember what he said, nor did she her it very well, but she recognized the tone. He was nervous, pacing, and sweating, before she hear'd him say her name. Then it hit her…Chip had feelings for her, not only the protective kind, but true feelings. The feeling of love for another.

As she pondered about it, she realized that he was scared, but if this was true about Chip's feelings…why would he throw it all away. Why would he break up the gang after one dangerous mission. He knew that she could hold her own, in fact she saved his life just as many times as he did for her, if not more. Gadget then looked at him, he had a look that his mind was made up, knowing that the only person who could change it, was him and him alone. "Fine…if thats how its going to be…" Gadget walk away, rubbing tears from her eyes. She went to her room and slammed the door behind her.

Everyone then turned to Chip who, even though it was his decision, looked like a deer caught in the headlights, shocked over what he just done. "Well…I hope your happy mate…" said Monty as he crossed him arms, Zipper following Monty's actions.

"Dude…low blow…" said Dale shaking his head. Foxglove said nothing…she just gave him a evil stare.

Chip looked shocked, but then his expression changed. "Hey! I'm doing this for your safety! If you don't like my decision…" said Chip before Dale Interrupted.

"Chip…your doing what the government did in Marvel Comic's Civil War…Splitting up the team up is never…" Dale was interrupted by Chip.

"Dale, for the love of all things…this is real life! Not some stupid made up comic you MORON!" yelled Chip.

"Hey you can't talk to him like that!" replied Foxglove.

"Or you'll do what! Use your voodoo to make me feel sorry?" Chip said as he wiggled his fingers sarcastically.

"Hey you can't talk to her like that!" said Dale. As Chip and Dale exchanged comments, Monty tried to step in.

"Oy, whats with you mate, you aint acting like your self, this isn't you!" said Monty.

"Myself? You, all of you, you don't know the first thing about me! What I have to put up with, what goes on in my mind! You know how hard it is to be someone who isn't supposed to let anyone down!" yelled Chip.

Before anyone could answer, Gadget walk out of her room, holding a packed suitcase and duffle bag. "Gadget?" said a confused Foxglove. She walked over to Chip, with a heartbroken look on her face.

"Chip, you're my best friend…but I can't stand by as you self destruct. You'll take everyone down with you if you do so…so I'll ask you one more time. Please, don't break up the team, Don't break my heart, **"** said Gadget, saying that last part so no could hear her.

Chip said nothing as he just stared at her, thinking how beautiful she is, and how if she were to be killed on another mission, he would never forgive himself. Gadget then turned away…she then gave everyone except Chip a hug and headed toward the balcony. She hopped in the Ranger Plane, and took off. Chip watched, as the plane disappeared into the night sky.


	3. Chapter 3 - Motivation to Return

5 years later, a depressed Chip is writing in a journal. "I felt empty after that night, I never wanted to hurt her, i just wanted her safe. Perhaps it was for the best. A couple of day's after the break up, Dale and Foxglove left as well, followed by Monty and Zipper. It didn't help that my attitude was hurting people, thats probably what made them leave…These days I just sit around the old hideout, keeping it safe, wondering what would have been, if I just kept my cool. Would we still be going on missions? Would…Gadget have said yes when I proposed to her?…It no longer matters, I made a mistake, and I will have to live with it…date, July 1st 2007"

He then look over the hideout. It was not as bright as it used to be, it was dark, empty, dust was everywhere, it felt like a indoor ghost town, like Chip's heart.

Meanwhile in Washington DC, at the CIA headquarters, a bunch of agents sit around a table in a debriefing room. A tall old man with a grey beard, walked to the head of the table. He was old and chiseled but had a lot of experience in his field.

"Ok team, today at 10 am, we intercepted a encrypted communications code from OLYMPUS. We've learned that on July 4th, they will assassinate President Wallace as he gives his speech at the Capitol. We told the President about the threat, like we would, he refuses to back down, but the threat still remains. Were going to set up snipers and agents on each floor of each building surrounding the capital." said Douglass Maywether, head of the CIA.

"Did we track the communication to any location?" asked a agent.

"Yes, we were able to narrow it down this location. An old army base, long since abandoned," said Maywether.

"Then why not strike?" asked another female agent.

"We couldn't if we wanted too, its in a heavily populated area, and signs of resistance could end up in many innocent deaths." said Maywether, looking at a file.

"Can't we quarantine the area?" asked another agent.

"The president wishes to not alert the country of the threat, if we'd did, he fears it could spread panic. Our spies would try to infiltrate the base, but it has too may defenses, it could cause more harm then good. We're at a stale mate people…if we don't act…you know the cost." said Maywether as he sat down and placed his held his hands together.

"Chief…what if I told you, I know some people…who could infiltrate that base undetected. Without and harm to citizens or theirselves…" said the young looking agent, who kept quiet until this moment…

The Chief looked at the young agent. "I'm listing Agent Parker." said Maywether.

Parker stood up, holding a file. "There are a total of 6 of them, each one bringing a specific trait to the game. Their leader, a great strategist, a tech expert, the muscle, a stealthy scout, the aerial reconnaissance, and...the teams, go-getter. I know without a doubt that they can and will get the job done…and I know exactly where they are." said Parker.

"The CIA usually doesn't work with outside help on missions like this…but, since we know what OLYMPUS is capable of from past encounters…I have no choice. But if this backfires…" said the Maywether, but was interrupted before he could finish.

"I'll give up my badge sir." said Parker with a smile on his face.

Parker then walks to the lobby where he meets a female agent. "Agent William Parker I presume?" asked the Agent.

"You must be?" asked Will, has he shook her hand.

"Agent Lucy Lucas, the Chief has asked me to accompany you on your recruiting mission." said Lucy.

"I Promise, you won't be disappointed in these people." said Will as they walked out the door.

"So…where are these, specialists?" asked Lucy.

"Have you ever visited the Big Apple?" asked Will.

Later that day, Parker and Lucas drive through the streets of the New York City, soon entering Central Park. "Is this where we're meeting them?" asked Lucy. Will gets out of the car and closes the door as Lucy turns it off and exits as well.

"You'd better wait here…it will be shocking enough to see one of us talking to them…let alone two." said Will as he walked into the park.

Lucy stood there confused, just who was Will talking about? "What are they hobo's or something?" asked Lucy as Will walk away.

Will walks up to a huge tree, grabbing a nearby latter and puts it against the tree, as he climbs up, a old dusty house like structure comes into view, its the Rescue Rangers base. Inside Chip is on the couch, staring at the ring he was going to give Gadget when he proposed. Suddenly he hears a knock on the door. Surprised to hear it, he slowly walks over to it. "Wonder who it is? No ones visited in 4 years…" said Chip as he opened it. Just outside the door was Will's face, staring back at Chip. Chip jumps back with a small shriek, and slams the door.

"Mr. Chip, its ok, I'm not here to hurt you…" said Will. Chip reopens the door slowly, his face in amazement. "Greetings Chip, my name is William Parker, i'm a agent for the CIA." said Will as he showed Chip his badge.

Chip looked at it and joked. "Sheesh where did this guy get this cheep badge, at a toy store, or a joke shop?" said Chip aloud.

"Well I got it after years of training for the government." said Will.

Chip then got even more surprised. "How…You…you can understand me?" asked the stunned chipmunk.

"Well you're speaking english right?" said Will. As Chip tried to process what was going on, another thought came to his mind.

"How did you know about us? Let me guess, its true what they say, about the government alway's spying on you?" sarcastically asked Chip.

"You can say that…but when certain people, or in your case, animals, draw the attention of government officials, we keep an eye on them, even if they don't present a threat." said Will.

"Okay…so how can I help you…Agent Parker?" asked Chip.

"Please just call me Will…I've come because the CIA needs your teams expertise. I can fill you guys in on everything back at the headquarters." said Will.

Chip then looked at Will with a sad look. "I wish we could help, but…lets just say…the band has broken up." said Chip as he looked away.

Will looked at the house, he then noticed how broken down the place looked. "Chip…I don't know what happened, nor will I try to place myself in your shoes…but I do know this…the world is made of a lot of unfair moments. Moments when you fail, fear, or when things happen you can't control…I wasn't born into the CIA you know, when I was young, I was in a hostage situation. The gunman was crazed and violent, I feared for my life…but a bunch of heroic citizens, risked their own lives to not only save my own, but everyone else in that situation. Thats what i'm getting at…I could have been scarred for life at that point, but I started to look at life in a whole new way. Wanting to make a difference, to help people, and save them, even the little guy." said Will.

Chip then looked at a old coat rack, on it was an aviator jacket and his old hat. He stared at it, remembering the good old days, when he and his friends would stop at nothing to save the day…even for the little guys.

"Even the smallest act can make a huge difference in the world…the people who saved my life that day, allowed others to save other people's lives…I'm not going to force you to come, thats up to you. I'll give you some time to think it over." said Will as he started to turn around.

Chip thought to himself about what Will just said, he missed the days of saving fellow animals from evil people, sticking up for the little guy, and here's someone trying to do the same, only on a grander scale. Chip then knew what he had to do. He then grabbed his hat and coat. "No need to wait…I'm in!" said Chip as he hopped off of the treehouse front deck and onto Will's shoulder.

"Thanks Chip…you are making a big difference…even if you don't know it yet." said Will. As they started to walk back to the car, Chip thought of something, something important.

"Will, the team is split up, I can't do this alone…" said Chip.

"Don't worry, I work for the CIA…remember?" said Will with a grin on his face.

As they headed back to the car, Lucy was on the phone with the chief. "No…he just left to get them…I hope this isn't a bust or…oh here he comes, I keep you informed…" said Lucy as she hung up. As she did, she noticed Will was alone, not seeing the chipmunk on his shoulder. "What, they where they no shows?" asked Lucy.

As Will got closer she saw Chip standing on his shoulder. "Aww, what a cute little chipmunk…wait…is it wearing a coat and hat?" asked Lucy.

"Agent Lucas, meet Chip, leader of the Rescue Rangers." said Will. Thinking that Will has gone crazy, she gives him a look of confusion.

"Pleased to meet you Agent Lucas." said Chip. She almost fainted at the sight of a talking chipmunk, and shirked as she jumped back.

"Did that thing…Did it just…" Lucy tried to get the words out of her mouth, but was still rendered speechless.

"I might have to explain a few things on the way back." said Will.

Later they pull up to the CIA, with Lucy still trying to get her head around the situation. "You remember when you bet your badge on this lead? Well you can pretty much kiss it goodbye after this." said Lucy as she exited the car. In Douglass Maywether's office, Maywether looks over info about OLYMPUS on his desk.

Soon a secretary beeps in, "Chief Maywether…Agent Parker is back with agent Lucas." "Let them in," said Maywether.

The two agents walk into the room with Chip on Will's shoulder. Not noticing at first, the Chief gives a disappointing look at Will. "I take it the requiting mission wasn't successful?" asked Maywether. Chip jumps off of Will and lands on the desk.

"Chip of the Rescue Rangers, reporting for duty!" said Chip as he put his hand on his head in a saluting manner.

The Chief almost had a heart attack at the sight of the talking chipmunk, it took a couple of seconds to process what was going on. "At..at ease,…Will?" Maywether gave a signal for Will to lean in closer to him. "You forgot to mention that your specialist was a CHIPMUNK!…" shouted Maywether.

"Well if I told you at first, you wouldn't go with it…" said Will. Lucy rolled her eyes at what was going on, still not believing in it.

"You do remember you bet your badge on this lead! We don't have time for practical jokes! Our nations future is at stake!" said Maywether slamming his fist down on the table.

"Its no joke sir! We're small, and nimble…if you need spies for anything…the Rangers are the team for the job!" said Chip.

Maywether put his hand on his head, as if he had a migraine. "I don't believe this if happening…"

"Chief, Chip and his team are the best for the job…Like you said before, if we don't act…" said Will.

Maywether sat their for a minute. "I can't believe that i'm saying this….fine, but like I said before I let you out on this cockamamie idea…"

"You will have my badge, I swear." said Will.

After the Chief gives the go ahead for the mission, Will and Lucy go to the Debriefing room. "Ok Chip, we've located a clue to a member of your team…" said Will as he lay'd out a bunch of paper work on the table.

"According to this info, your former partners, Dale and Foxglove reside in a old movie theater. We can tell because somehow Electricity is still going to the place, without anyone working there." said Lucy. As they wait for more info on the location of the others, Chip and Will visit the theater.


	4. Chapter 4 - Amending Fences

As they enter, they see a movie playing on the screen. "Yep…Dale is hear alright…he's only seen Spider-Man 2 a million times…" said Chip. Chip enters the projector booth. and sees that Dale and Foxglove who have made their selves at home.

By the looks of it, they been living here for the last 3 years. "I never get tired of this scene." said Dale as he watch Spider-Man fought Dr. Octopus.

"It is the best scene in the whole thing!" said Chip as he stood a few feet from Dale. It took a minute to realize that Chip was right behind him.

"Chip?" said Dale as he turned over his shoulder. "Hey bud…its been a while…" said Chip.

Dale ran over and hugged him, then punched his gut. "Sorry Chip, but you deserve that." said Dale.

"Cough….Y, yeah, I missed you…too..oh…cough." said Chip as he held his stomach, wheezing.

"Hey Foxglove! Come here!" cried Dale.

Foxglove flew into the booth from the theater, eager to see who it was. "Chip! Is that you!" said the fruit bat as she flew over to him.

"Hey, Fox…" Chip was then punch a crossed the face by Foxglove, and fell to the ground.

"I missed ya, how've you been?" asked Foxglove.

Chip got off the ground. "Ok..ok I deserved that! just please…no more punching me!" said Chip.

"Chip we haven't seen you in years…why have you decided to visit now?" asked Dale.

"Me and Agent Parker here are trying to…" before Chip could finish, Dale interrupted with a enthusiastic reply.

"Hold on, did you say Agent? As in…Secret Agent!"

"Well technically, I'm CIA." said Will as he entered the booth.

"Dale, Foxglove, the county needs us! So I'm getting the band back together! You in?" asked Chip. Dale and Foxglove stood there hesitant at fist.

After the breakup 5 years ago, everyone thought the Rescue Rangers we done forever. But now Chip, the one who broke up the team, is rebuilding the Rescue Rangers. Dale and Foxglove looked at each other, then looked back at Chip. "Count us in!" said both Dale and Foxglove at the same time.

Just as they arrive back at the car, Lucy calls will,

"Parker here."

"Hey, any luck?"

"We've got Dale and Foxglove, whats up?"

"I just got info on another member of the Rangers. A security camera at a local dairy farm caught a huge mouse taking cheese from a storage area."

"What makes you sure it was a member of Chip's team?"

"Well I though it was a dead end too, until I looked at the video up close, I don't believe that trench coats and aviator hats, are a natural part of a mouse's life style. I've sent the location to your phone."

"Thanks, for the info, It's about 6:30pm, we'll swing by and meet back a headquarters at 8:00pm." Will hung up the phone, and hopped in the car.

"Whats up?" asked Chip.

"Your teammate, Monterey Jack, he really loves cheese, doesn't he?" Will started the car and drove away.

They pull up to the dairy farm at 7:20, Chip jumps out of the car, but Will, Dale and Foxglove stay in the car. "Aren't you coming guys?"

"We think you should be the one to talk to Monty, Chip. It's time to mend broken wounds, and you're the only one can heal it." said Foxglove. Will nodded as Dale gave Chip a thumbs up, Chip smiled and walked to the barn where Monty, and possibly Zipper would be.

As he does, hundreds of thoughts flew through his head. He left the hideout on such bad terms, how would Monty react? Would he be the kind and gentle giant he know Monty is, or will he pound Chip into the ground. Even though they we're friends for years, Chip was no match for his strength.

As Chip entered the barn, looking for his old friend, Monty sat in the loft, eating cheese with Zipper, but he's usually is more passionate when eating his favorite food. He was more depressed then happy. "Oy, what em I doing Zippa? I'm in a cheese paradise, yet, I just haven't be myself mate."

Zipper looked at Monty who for the first time in his life, threw a pice of perfectly good cheese away. Zipper gasped at the action. The cheese fell in front of Chip, looking up, he could here blubbering. Sure Monty would cry once in a while, especially when Dale made him watch sad movies, but he would always cry silently. This wasn't natural for the big guy. Chip climbed up a nearby rope to the loft.

As he made it to the top, he slowly walked over to the crying mouse. Zipper saw Chip who quietly waved backed. Zipper got excited and tried to get Monty's attention, but he was too busy crying. "I know little buddy, I miss them too, I miss the good ole days!" Monty then looked at Zipper, "I miss Dale, I miss Foxglove, I miss Gadget, but most of all, I miss…." Zipper forced Monty's head to face his old friend who had been standing there for the whole time. "Chip!"

The chipmunk waved nervously at his former teammate. Monty's face turned as he stood up, he was no longer surprised. Monty began to roll up his sleeves, and stomped over to Chip. He had already been punched two times today, what wrong with a third time? Chip stood his ground, but he still had a scarred look on his face. As Monty got a inch between them, Chip closed his eyes expecting the worse. Suddenly he was picked up by Monty and squeezed.

"Chip ya ole bugga! I missed ya so much mate! I thought I neva see ya again!" Monty continued to hug Chip, not noticing that he was suffocating the team leader. He let go of Chip who practically collapsed to the floor, gasping for air. "Hey lookie Zippa! Its Chip!" Monty pointed at Chip keeping him from hitting the ground. Zipper looked at Monty, then rolled his eyes.

"Chip! What are ya do here? I haven't seen ya mug in years mate!"

"I'm here with the CIA."

"Hold on Chip, C…I…A?…Crikey! Your not hear to deport me back to Australia!? I can't go back, Chip! It may be home…but the cheese there is, god awful!"

"What? No…no! Monty, I'm…I'm hear because, believe it or not, they came to the hideout. The CIA, needs us!"

"No way!" Zipper mumbled.

"Hold on! How they even no about us?" said Monty, scratching his head

"I don't know, Agent Parker, is defiantly hiding something, but he seems to be trustful…" Chip did wonder how, Agent Parker new about the rangers. He said the CIA has always known, but after that incident with the Chief, he started to second guess his tale. As Chip stood there in thought, Monty looked at Zipper, even tough they didn't say anything, the both came to a conclusion.

"Chip, I know the past was hard for us, but, its time to look towards the future!"

"Lets go!" mumbled Zipper as he pumped his fist. Chip looked at both of them and smiled.

About a hour and a half later, the team returns to the CIA, and are catching up with each other in the debriefing room. While Will was getting more info for the Rangers, Lucy was in charge of keeping an eye on them. Still worried that putting the presidents life in the hands, or in this case, paws of a bunch of small forest animals. She was then approached by them.

"Um, excuse me, Agent Lucas?" she looks up at Chip.

"Whats up? need some acorns, sunflower seeds?"

"Heh, funny…we were kind of wondering, what exactly what we're up against? I mean…if we're going to pull this off, we kind of need some info."

She looked at them, how could three rodents and a house fly, accomplish this huge task? So she decided to humor them. "You ever heard of the OLYMPUS organization?" The Rangers looked at each other, and together shook their heads. "…sigh…OLYMPUS is basically a terrorist group, bent on ruling the worlds governments, forcing them to comply with their own interests. 5 years ago, they attempted to create a super virus that couldn't be stopped, without a direct cure."

The rangers, looked once again at each other, stunned to hear that word after 5 years. Foxglove them walked closer to Lucy. "This super virus? It didn't happen to be called…Pelage X, did it?"

Lucy looked at them surprised, she new that the virus's name was never released to the public, nor the incident. How did these creatures know the name of the virus. "Yeah…5 years ago, it was being developed in a old abandoned factory in Manhattan…wait, how do you know this?"

Dale was the next to approach Lucy. "Well, about 5 years ago, the Rescue Rangers, aka, us, investigated a science lab that we thought were experimenting on animals."

"We were originally just going to free them, but…" Foxglove, then turned to Chip.

"We found out about Pelage X after the fact, we tired to save the day, but blew up the building instead, destroying the virus. We even managed to stop one of our biggest enemies…Professor Norton…"

"Nimnul…" Lucy added. It dawned on her…even tough the explosion was found out to be caused by a ordinary fire igniting propane tanks. There was no explanation on how the fire started. These Rescue Rangers stopped a biological weapon from hitting the streets. "You, you we're the ones who stopped Nimnul, weren't You?" The Rangers nodded together. "And to think I thought Parker had gone insane, hiring a bunch of small animals…"

"Well, everybody's a little nuts these days, its how you use that nuttiness that matters." said Will as he walked into the room.

"So, Agent Parker, you got info on our mission?" Chip looked eagerly at Will.

"Aren't you forgetting about someone Chip?" Foxglove crossed he arms at him.

"Nope, we're ready to…"

"What about Gadget?" Dale added.

Chips enthusiastic face dropped.

"Chip, mate, we can't do this without her. I know the last time you talked to her…it wasn't your best moment…but…thats the point, we're a team, we always got each otha's backs! Even after we get in a fight. Thats what family does…they forgive…"

Chip new Monty was right…even if he didn't want to admit it. Chip was going to ask her to marry him that night, but after the mission, he thought pushing her away would make things better for her. It turned out to just rip apart both him and his friends.

Lucy looked at Chip, she new that this Gadget girl was a big deal to him. She felt the same way as him, she was previously married, but after a incident with a CIA mission, she distanced herself form her husband so she wouldn't hurt him. Eventually they got divorced, but she would never have expected that these tiny heroes would go through the same emotions.

"Chip, I have located Gadget's whereabouts, but i'm not going to force you to see her again. Like I said when we first met, I don't know what happened, especially between you and her. But, we can't wait long for an answer…in about 62 hours, OLYMPUS will try to assassinate the President…we need to act, soon…"

Chip, realizing that everything resides on his team, he knew that it isn't a team until its fully formed. "So..where is Gadget?" The team smiles at Chips answer, happy that Chip and Gadget are going to try to work things out.


	5. Chapter 5 - Forgive and Forget

Alaska, July 2nd, 3:00pm. The team slept for a couple of hours to rest their minds before making the trip, they couldn't believe that they were going to see Gadget again, especial Chip who was extremely nervous about the reunion. When he saw her last, he broke her heart, thinking it was for the best to keep her out of danger. He remembered all the good times they used to have with each other, he started to remember that even though Gadget was almost killed that night 5 years ago, and many times before it, she was always able to hold her own. Even saving Chip's life many times before. As the plane landed on a old abandoned airstrip, looking outside, there was scrapped planes and equipment all over the place. A perfect place for Gadget to call home.

Chip, Dale, Monty, Zipper and Foxglove excited the plane along with Lucy, replacing Will for the mission. Before they left, Will was called away for a reconnaissance mission to spy on a suspected OLYMPUS hideout.

They approach a large hanger, the most likely place for her to live. "This must be the place, keep on your toes…um…paws." Lucy was the first to head inside. Flashlight in hand, the other followed suit. As they walked to the back of the hanger, Monty suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, remember when we first met Gadget, when we were looking for her father?" asked Monty.

Chip looked a Monty as they slowly walked. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well mate, when we met her, we got caught in one of her booby…WAHH!" Before they new it, the entire team, Lucy included, were caught in a net hanging high above the hanger floor. Then a bunch of guns swooped down from the ceiling, attached to levers. Around the triggers of each gun was rope, which was attached to the net. They realized if they tried to escape it, the triggers would be pulled and they would be instantly killed.

"Well…this sucks…" said Dale.

Out of the hanger's office came a small creature, wearing a small handmade wielding mask. "What is it this time? A wolf? A bear?" The creature remover her mask and looked at the net.

"Gadget!" Everyone cheered out at the same time.

"Guys!? Golly…what on earth are you all doing hear?" asked the surprised Gadget.

The net slowly turned around, revealing Chip, who wiggled his fingers in a attempt to wave.

Gadgets smile quickly turned into a frown. "Oh…hey…whose they human?"

"I'm CIA Agent Lucy Lucas…hey can you get us down from here?" Gadget looked at the human, Gadget didn't know that she could understand her.

"Hey…heh…Gadget, its been a while…" said Chip.

Gadget crossed her arms. "Apparently not long enough…"

"Oh come on! Your still peeved about what happened?" said Chip razing his voice.

"You told me I wasn't important to the team! After all those years we had together!…I though we had something special! And you turn around and broke my…." before she could continue her rant, Lucy quickly interrupted the argument.

"HEY! I see you two have somethings to work out, but can you please do it after we're on the ground!"

"Golly, sorry about that!" Gadget jumped onto a lever, pushing it down, and the net fell from the ceiling hating the ground with a big thud.

Meanwhile, back in DC, Will was spying on a house were his intel told him that some OLYMPUS operatives we're hiding out. He was on a com with another agent, named Michel Turner.

"See anything yet Parker?" asked Turner.

Will looked through his camera lens, taking recon photos. "Not quite, but if someone is here…hold on" the door to the house opened, out of it walked a short balled man, he had red residing hairline and red mustache, and glasses. "I don't believe it!"

"What is it Parker?" asked Turner.

"Professor Norton Nimnul? How is that possible?" said Will, surprised to see the mad scientist.

"It can't be! Nimnul was killed in a explosion at during a prison riot were he was serving a life sentence!" stated Turner.

"But they never found his body, remember?" replied Will

"Parker…are you saying what I think your saying?" inquired Turner.

Will thought to himself about Nimnul. After the CIA discovered about his super virus experiments for OLYMPUS, he was sent to life in a maximum scrutiny prison. He was placed in a cell that was impossible to break out of without a special key. One day a riot started up without explanation, and the cell was destroyed in a big explosion, but Nimnul's body was never found…all that was discovered in the cell was some ashes and a pair of broken stubby glasses.

He then took some photos of Nimnul getting into a limo. As the limo drove away, Will took a picture of the license plate. It said, 233193. As the limo disappeared around the corner, he had a suspicion, but needed more evidence to prove it.

Back in Alaska, the team told Gadget what was going on, the CIA, OLYMPUS, the threat against the president, it was a lot for Gadget to take in. "Golly…I can't believe the CIA new about us this whole time! And here I though we were being stealthy…Still its good to see you guys again."

She then looked at Chip. "Well…almost all of you…"

Chip rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Chip! Your really skating on thin ice as it is!" shouted Gadget.

"Look, Gadget, I know I hurt you…but Its time to forget the past, the government needs our help!" said Chip, still not getting what he said made her mad.

Gadget frowned at Chip, she new why he broke her heart all those years ago, but she still couldn't forgive him for that. "Humf…your still a big insensitive JERK!" Gadget ad she stormed off back into the hanger's office.

"I'll go talk to her, the sheila's been alone for so many years." said Monty, as he tried to walk to the office.

Chip puts his hand up in front of Monty. "No…I'll be the one to talk to her, this entire mess is my fault…I should be the one to clean it up."

Chip walked into the office. In it was pictures of her family, and the team at certain celebrations and events, she was looking a one in particular. When Chip got closer to her, he noticed the picture was of him and Gadget at big party, celebrating a team victory.

"Remember that day? It was my birthday, even though I knew about the party…we got a mission to help find a kidnapped mouse. We did our job that day, always thinking of others, even on our birthdays. We found her at Fat Cat's hideout...We stopped him and rescued her, reuniting her with her family. She had two kids, a son and daughter. After we got home, all our friends surprised us with a big birthday party. Still, even though it was meant for me, it was more of a celebration for the team…All those years, all those moments. And you decided to throw them all away." Gadget looked at Chip, as tears ran down her face.

"I'm sorry, I enjoyed those years as much as the team did. You guys were my family, and I never ever wanted to see you harmed, in any way. After that lab incident…I thought, if I shut you out…"

"You were only trying to protect me…" said Gadget softly.

"I didn't mean to break your heart, Gadget." Gadget looked at him. "After all these years, I'm still haunted but that day. I remember every word you said, even the ones I wasn't meant too…I, I can't change the past, but…if we don't work together on this mission, we, and everyone, animals and humans alike, might not have a future…please Gadget, the team, we can't...I can't do this without you…" Gadget looked at Chip, he still had the determination in his eyes she always admired.

Outside the office, Lucy and the rest of the Rangers, sat, waiting for Chip and hopefully Gadget to return. Lucy looked at her watch, they arrived at the airstrip at 3, it was now going for 5:30, they only had until July 4th to stop OLYMPUS from carrying out their plan. Soon, both Chip and Gadget returned.

"So, are you guys ok?" asked Foxglove.

"We still have a lot to work out, but…you can count me in…I'm not about to let my family down!" proclaimed Gadget.

"Everyones faces brightened up, the Rescue Rangers were together once again! Now the entire world rested on their shoulders, and by the looks of it, they weren't going down…not without a fight.

On the plane ride home, even though Gadget had rejoined the team, she still kept her distance form them, especially Chip. Even though she kind of forgave him, she was still hurt by his actions all those years ago. Lucy sat down next to her, she knew about heartbreak, so she tried to talk to her new mouse friend.

"Heartbreak can hurt, but, when you realize what you did to the one you loved, you try to make amens. Thats what Chip is trying to do…" said Lucy as she gave Gadget a small bag of peanuts.

Gadget looked up at Lucy, and took the bag. "How could you possibly know how I feel?"

Lucy then popped a peanut in her mouth. "…Before I joined the CIA, I married this guy I was deeply in love with. When I was recruited, he supported me and all I had done. One day, I was on a undercover mission. I was trying to stop a known extremist from blowing up the head of a big corporation. I managed to stop him, but not before I almost lost my life…After a year or two, I was shopping with my husband, when someone came out of nowhere and fired an assault rifle at us. I didn't get shot, but my husband was hit in the arm. It wasn't serious, but, I found out that the extremist I stopped a couple of years prior sent out the hit on my life. I thought my actions brought harm to my husband. I never wanted that to happen. So we separated for a couple of months, after a while of not communicating with him, he filed for devoice. I still love him to this day, seven though he remarried and has three kids...I keep thinking to myself, what would have been…Unlike me, Chip's trying to make up for his mistake. I may not know about your relationship with him, but I can't see another person do the same things I've done. Even if that person is a mouse…"

Gadget thought about it, Chip was sorry for what he'd done. She just didn't think that he would really care. And then there was the fact that Chip had strong feelings for her, and she had feelings for him. He knew this, but how could she love him, after all that has happened. Still after hearing Lucy's story, there was still hope for them.

"Thank you, I…I appreciate the advice, Agent Lucas." said Gadget as she looked at Lucy.

"Please…call me Lucy."said Lucy, smiling at Gadget.

Gadget smiled back. "Thanks, Lucy…"

As they entered the DC air space, Lucy got a call. "Lucas here…What! How is that possible? Okay, we should be back at headquarters at 9."

Gadget turned to her. "Whats the matter?"

Lucy looked at her and the rest of the sleeping Rangers. She knew that if what she just learned was true, only this team of two chipmunks, two mice, a bat and a house fly, could save the day.


	6. Chapter 6 - Scaling Mount OLYMPUS

July 3rd, 12:00 pm. The Rescue Rangers, agents Parker and Lucas, chief Maywether, along with other agents from different CIA fields meet in the debriefing room. Most of the agents look at the Rescue Rangers, thinking that this is either a joke or prank, but the CIA's communications officer, Michel Turner, and tech expert Dr. Matthew West, are more intrigued at the situation. They new Will for years, he always talked about the Rangers to them privately, but thought he was just telling stories. Now that he was telling the truth, they had to believe that these small creatures could sneak into a impenetrable base.

"Ok, here's the plan…Turner, you and Parker will park the van here!" Maywether pointed at a map of the area. "It's disguised as a cable company truck. Two extra agents will accompany your dressed as workers to make it seem legit. In the meantime, Chip's team member, Foxglove, will fly above the base, keeping an eye out on any threats."

"You can count on me, Chief!" said a confident Foxglove.

"Our tech expert, Dr. Matthew West, will equip you with a small HD camera, so we can see everything clearly." West nodded to Maywether. "After that, the rest of the Rescue Rangers will sneak into the base, bringing with them a modified USB flash drive. You'll head to the main computer room, we're you'll download any info on the assassination plans…and while your at it, anything OLYMPUS is planning…which brings up some new information to the table." said Maywether, as he waved Will to come up.

Will, using a projector, shows the pictures he's taken. "This…is Professor Norton Nimnul…" Every one started talking, confused on how he was alive.

"Golly, I just don't understand, what does Nimnul have to do with OLYMPUS?" asked Gadget.

"After you and your team, stopped the super virus, aka, Pelage X, from being fully developed by him, he was arrested. And sent to a maximum security prison, where he was serving a life sentence."

The agents look at the Rangers, confused and surprised. "Wait a minute, your telling us that these rodents destroyed the virus, I thought a explosion caused by propane tanks igniting was the cause." said one of the agents.

"Hey! Who do you think started the fire? Micky Mouse?…And who are you calling Rodent, pencil neck!" Dale was held back by the other rangers, as he tried to assault the Agent.

"Easy, mate!" said Monty holding back Dale.

Chip looked at the picture of Nimnul, if he was spending a life sentence in such a place, he must of had help getting out, but how. "How did he escape?" asked the curious Chip.

"We believed he died in a prison riot when his cell exploded, but now thats obviously not the case. The only clue to who got him out was this." Will then showed a picture of the limo's license plate.

"233193? Whats that some sort of code?" Lucy looked at Will.

"I'm betting it is…I'm also betting that Nimnul will be at the base as well. After his last encounter with Chip and his friends, he'll probably be on the lookout for you guys."

"Got it! We'll be extra carful!" said Gadget.

"Ok team, you now know the plan…make it work!…Dismissed." said Maywether.

As everyone went to get ready for the mission. Maywether asked Will to stay to talk with him. "Parker…the events over the last few days, I'll admit have been,"

"Interesting?" asked Parker.

"More like weird. I know you're putting a lot of faith in these Rescue Rangers, starting to think they can get the job done myself, however…this is still a big risk i'm taking. Like you promised me…if anything goes wrong."

"You'll have my badge." stated Will.

"I'll have your badge." Maywether looked at Will and smiled and walked out. He knew that Will never let him down, and trusted his judgement many times before. He still does, but if this mission failed because of the Rangers, he had no choice then to discharge Will. Congress would have a field day when they found out it went south due to a bunch of chipmunks and mice.

Meanwhile, at a DC pent house, Billionaire and head of WCSC, World Communications Satellite Corporation, Erik Bastion. Was talking on his phone with the president of the united states. "Don't worry Mr. President, my satellites are sweeping the globe for any threats to your country. In fact one of my best will be watching over DC keeping an eye on the capital as you give your speech…"

On the other end of the line was President Wallace. "I thank you for your help Mr. Bastion, the country and the world owes you a debt of gratitude."

"Please Mr. President…call me Erik…and relax, your country is safe in my hands…take care, bye." Bastion hangs up the phone, and leaves his pent house. When he exits the building, he jumps into his limo. As it pulls away, the license plate reads, 233193.

As the Rangers, Will, and his friend and fellow agents, Michel Turner, and Matthew West are equipping the team up with miniature versions of useful tools. Small versions of grappling hooks, decryption devices, coms, and the modified USB drive that was mentioned before. It was the same size as a ordinary drive, but had a small cable attached to both the drive and a miniature laptop. So Gadget can hack encrypted codes to find what OLYMPUS is really planing. They arrive at the location about a block or two away from the base.

"Ok guys, remember, we'll be on the coms at all times. We can't follow you inside and if you run into any trouble, your on your own. Just be safe, get what you can and get out." said Will, he gave the Rangers a thumbs up, as they did the same. The door to the van opened as Foxglove flew out with the two agents dressed as cable workers. Then the Rangers followed, heading towards the base.

As the Rangers entered the base's perimeter, they stealthily hid from security cameras, as they made their way to the main building. "This is it." said Gadget, using one of the mini grappling hooks to climb up the wall to a air small air vent.

As they all entered the building, Chip radioed in. "Will, this is Chip, we're in. Heading for the destination know."

"10-4, just keep your guard up." said Will. The rangers reach the exit to the vent, and discovered that the hallway they entered whent in two different directions.

"Crikey, it looks like we're gonna have to split up." said Monty.

Chip turned to his team. "Ok, Monty, you me and Dale will go left."

"While me and Zipper will go right!" said Gadget. The two teams split up, as they search for the main control room.

Meanwhile, Nimnul is working on adjustments to some sort of calculations, when he is approached from behind. "Ah, Professor…how's Zeus's Bolt coming along?" said Bastion as he entered the room.

Nimnul turns to the billionaire. "Well, it would be going a lot quicker if you would stop bugging me about it every 2 hours!"

"I'm just excited to try out my new toy…Its brilliant isn't it, a weapon that can harness the power of the gods." said Bastion, looking at a schematic of his creation.

"Yep, brilliant." said a annoyed Nimnul.

"It will strike down the president, then other world leaders…forcing them to kneel for mercy…" said Bastion as he slowly paced around the room.

Nimnul stopped working. "Are you done monologuing your plan to me, cause I really want to get back to WORK! Sheesh, what are you? A bond villain?"

Bastion grabs Nimnul out of his chair, holding him by his lab coat. "You need some anger management, Nimnul! You forget who helped you escape that prison, I gave you unlimited funding for your projects, and how do your repay me? You constantly fail to meet your deadlines, like you did with that virus of yours…but that I'm willing to overlook, on two conditions…One! You finish Zeus's Bolt, perfectly and on time…Two! You work on that BAD attitude of yours. If you fail at one of these tasks…well…lets just say, you won't like it. Do I make myself clear?"

Nimnul starts to shake in fear. "Crystal…c,clear…sir…"

"Good…oh and, Nimnul…have fun!" said Bastion as he walked out of the room, with the door closing behind him.

As the Rangers, explore different areas of the compound, Gadget talks to Zipper about how she feels. "Zipper…can I vent a little?" Zipper nodded to Gadget. "Well, its just that, I know that Chip is trying to make up for what he said all those years ago. I just don't think I can, well, I know how he feels about me, and to tell you the truth, I kind of feel the same about him. Before the incident, he was alway nice and kind, and when I was with him, I felt...home…even if we were alone together…Oh, look at me, blabbing on about her feelings…" Zipper smiled at Gadget. "Thanks for listing Zip…"

Suddenly Gadget and Zipper come across the room they're looking for. "This must be it…Will, Chip, come in, we found the control room." Gadget radioed in.

"Copy that Gadget, Chip can you rondevu with Gadget?" said Will, back in the undercover van.

"No can do, we're too far away, we'll meet back at the extraction point." replied Chip.

"Gee-Wiz, this place is huge!" Dale said while turning around in a circle while walking, tripping. "Whoah!"

Chip helps Dale off the ground. "Dale, shh, there are probably guards all over the place."

"Oy Chip, Dale, I found the security room." said Monty as he pointed to a cracked door.

The three sneak into the room, as a guard continues to watch the cameras. Each one is in one of the buildings rooms, and a couple in certain hallways. Suddenly the guard gets up, making the three jump for cover. "Ohh, nature calls…" said the guard as he walks into the bathroom.

Dale and Monty quickly push the chair in front of the doorknob, blocking the guard from coming out, as Chip jumps up on the camera control console. Using the controller, he sees Gadget enter the control room. "Gadget! Come in."

"Whats up?" asked Gadget as she hopped up on a desk.

"We're in the security room, I can see you on camera." said Chip.

Gadget and Zipper get the a computer started up, and plug in the USB. "Ok Chip, I'll be quick as I work my magic." stated Gadget.

"You know how much I love to see you work!" said Chip. Gadget giggled at Chip's complement, it has been a while since they got along with each other. She once again felt important.

While Foxglove flew above the base, everything she saw was sent to both the van and CIA headquarters. Maywether looked at the live feed, nervous at what could happen if something went wrong. Lucy was also there, watching an waiting. Unlike her Chief though, she had confidence in Will's team and the Rescue Rangers.

As the computer started up, Gadget used her mini laptop to hack into the system, as the screen mirrored onto both the mini screen and the main computer screen. She went through files and files of non important documents, until something caught her eye. "Hold on…I think I found something…" said Gadget.

Will radioed in. "Great Gadget! What you'd find?"

"Hold on, its locked behind a really good fire wall…..which is no match for me, I'm in!" She looks over the file… "Golly! I think I found it!"

"Found what?" asked Will.

"I found out how OLYMPUS is going to assassinate the president! It looks like, its some sort of satellite…called…Zeus's Bolt?"

"Zeus's Bolt?" Will looked at Turner.

"It makes sense." Dale added. "The organization is called OLYMPUS right? Like in Mount Olympus! Where Zeus, king of the greek gods, uses lightning bolts to attack anything that threatens Olympus."

"….Dale, how did you know all that?" asked Gadget, shocked that Dale of all people was knowledgeable at something.

"Heh…God of War…you know the playstation video game series."

Chip looks at Dale, giving him that look he always gave him. "Gee, what a surprise…" Gadget started the download form the computer to the USB, not knowing it signaled a silent alarm.

Meanwhile in Bastion's quarters, Nimnul enters the room. "Sir, Mr. Bastion sir, the calculations are finished, Zeus will be ready to fire tomorrow at 12:00pm sharp."

"Excellent…The 4th of July will be remembered as the day america was founded, and destroyed." said Bastion as he looked at some papers on his desk.

Then one of Bastion's henchmen walk into the room. "Sir we've got a security issue."

"What?" Bastion looked at his henchmen, with some annoyed anger.

"Someone is downloading the plans for Zeus's Bolt." said the henchmen.

Bastion then goes to his computer, which also has security monitors on it. He sees Gadget on one of the computers, hacking it. "Is, Is that a mouse?" Bastion asked himself aloud.

Nimnul looked at Bastion…he was constantly being thwarted by a bunch of chipmunks and mice, one of which was a female mouse with blond hair. He knew that the mouse that Bastion mentioned was the one and the same. But just to make sure, he asked. "Does this mouse have long blond hair?"

Bastion looked at Nimnul, he knew that Nimnul was always saying that his plans where thwarted by a bunch of rodents, but he never took him seriously. "Yes, yes it is…why do you ask, Nimnul?"

"lets just say, our paths have crossed before." said Nimnul crossing his arms.

"Then can you exterminate the pest?" asked Bastion.

"Sir…it would be my pleasure!" Nimnul then left the room, knowing that if she's here, her fellow rodents would be there too. Activating small armed drones by using a high tech wrist watch, he gave them the command to kill any rodent in the facility.

Back in the security room, Chip, Dale, and Monty watch Gadget continue the download, as the security guard banged on the bathroom door, shouting to let him out. He couldn't call for help as the absentminded guard left his radio on the counter. But things started to look bad when Monty noticed small drones flying toward the control room. "Oh no," Monty mumbled.

As Chip saw the same thing, he tried to radio Gadget. "Gadget come in! Gadget, get out of there! You've got Incoming! GADGET!"

Will, and Michel could hardly hear Chip as he cried out. "Chip, Gadget! Guys! COME IN! Son of a…" Will violently took of his headset and turned to Michel.

"They must have tripped an alarm that scrambled the coms." said Michel as he looked at a laptop computer.

Will started to get out of the van, desperate to help.

"Will, what are you doing?" asked Michel

"I've got to help them!" said Will.

"How can you! You'll endanger the mission!" replied Michel

"I've got to!" stated Will.

"Why?" asked a curious Michel.

"Cause they did the same for me!" shouted Will.

Back inside, Chip can't reach Gadget on the coms. He starts to think of that day 5 years ago, how he almost lost her…He put on a determined face. "No…Not Again!"

Chip ran out of the security room. "Blimey mate! Where ya going?" Monty shouted to Chip.

"Head for the rondevu point! I've got to save Gadget!" shouted Chip.

"But.." said Monty as he tried to reason with him.

"GO!" Yelled Chip.

Dale knew not to question Chip on this decision, he took Monty by the arm. "He's right! Come on, Monty!"

"Oh, Crikey!" Said Monty as they left the room.

As Chip ran down the hallway on all fours, he thought to himself, that he couldn't loose her, and he won't, not this time…not ever…


	7. Chapter 7 - Going Out With a Bang

The attack drones closed in on the control room, they were armed with more then raid, as they had 4 mini but powerful machine guns on their underside. They hovered around silently, so they could sneak up on targets. Chip was getting closer to the room as well, he never ran so fast in his life, he didn't care, he only had one thing on his mind.

Gadget was still working on the file's download. "Come on!…only 60% to go." As Zipper watched the bar inch ever closer to completion, he saw in a reflection a drone in one of the computer monitors that was off. It hovered closer and closer to Gadget, armed and ready to terminate her.

He rushed over to her and tried to get her attention. "Zipper, stop…what on earth are you doing?…Ahhh!" Gadget shrieked as she turned around to see the drone hovering about 2 feet away from her. She heard a sound of energy revving up, the guns were charged, ready to fire.

Scarred stiff, she stood there, like a deer caught in headlights. Before the drone could fire, Chip comes out of no where and jumps on the drone. His body covers the drone's targeting camera, causing it to barely miss Gadget as it fired. The gunfire shattered the computer monitor and tore apart some of the controls. Gadget then grabbed the USB from the computer, even though it wasn't finished downloading, she knew that is was time to go.

Chip holds on to the Drone for as long as he can, it starts to spin throwing him off, but the spin causes it to hit the wall, knocking it to the ground. As the drone tried to recalibrate, Gadget and Zipper helped the dizzy Chip off the ground. "Come on!" said Gadget as they ran out of the room, headed back to the vent where they came in.

As they turned the corner, two more drones were scanning for them. "Geez…how many of these things are there?" said Chip as he hid behind cover. Zipper had fell behind, but caught up, flying pass Chip and Gadget's cover.

One of the drones saw Zipper scanned him, but did not fire. "What the?" Zipper mumbled when he saw the drone didn't recognize him.

"The drones…they must only be hunting us!" said Gadget.

Chip then came up with a plan. "Zipper, you think you can block the drones from scanning us as we sneak pass?"

Zipper saluted Chip, and flew into the line of sight of one drone. Chip and Gadget quickly moved being carful not to alert the other. As they kept moving, Zipper distracted the other drone. As they got out of range they were in the clear, and continued to the air vent. But Gadget trips over the USB drive, getting the drone's attention.

Meanwhile outside the base. Will runs up to the fence separating the base form the street. Dale and Monty come running out of the base, and will reaches out to them, picking them up. "Where's Chip, Gadget and Zipper?"

"Some high tech hovering…thingies, headed towards Gadget, Chip when after them to save her and Zipper." relied Dale.

"Ey mate, but don't yeah worry, Chip is tougher then he looks, they'll be fine…" Monty tried to reassure Will. Suddenly an alarm was sounded. "…gulp…I hope…" Monty started to sweat.

As Foxglove flew above the situation, Maywether saw Will out in the open. "What the? What the heck does he think he's doing?" Lucy watch the footage, she new that Will wouldn't do something like that if something wasn't wrong.

On the other side of the base, Bastion and Nimnul start to evacuate the base out the back. "Nimnul, we managed to copy our files to my pent house. We'll finish the job from there. Would you be so kind to…clean house?" Nimnul looked back down at his watch. After taping the touch screen, a timer starts to count down from 5 minutes.

Chip, Gadget and Zipper pass by a small room, Gadget quickly walks back and peeks in the door. Attached to gas tanks is about 100 pounds of C4, the timer counting down from 4 minutes and 15 seconds. "Golly!" She runs back to Chip, as the drones close in on them.

"Whats wrong, why'd you stop?" asked Chip.

"We've got to get out of here and make it back to the extraction point in the next 3 minutes and 45 seconds!" said Gadget.

"Why what happens in the next 3 minutes?" asked Chip.

Gadget looks at Chip as they run down the hall. "Well, you've always said you've wanted to go out with a bang!"

Chip instantly knew what Gadget was saying. "Well I never meant that literally!"

Bastion enters a privet helicopter, but stops Nimnul form entering. "Professor Nimnul, we'll meet at the capital tomorrow, take my privet limo to your safe house." Nimnul didn't even respond, instead ran towards the limo, he knew he only had under 2 minutes to get out of the blast radius. As Bastion's helicopter tooke off, Foxglove notices it, but only at the corner of her eye, she sees a logo on the side of it, but by the time the camera is pointed in its direction, its out of sight.

As Chip, Gadget and Zipper arrive at the vent, with the killer drones closing in, Gadget and Zipper enter the vent. Chip grabs Gadget's mini grappling hook. "What do you think your dong, Chip?" asked a worried Gadget.

"Buying you some time! Go!" said Chip. Gadget new Chip was a brave soul, but this was just suicide. She new that the timer what still counting down, Chip only had 1 minute to escape.

As she stared at him, she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. "I said GO! Thats and order!" yelled Chip. Zipper pulls on Gadget, and they escape though the vent. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Chip said to himself as if he was talking to Gadget. He knew that those drones could follow them outside through the air vent, they were small enough to do so.

Outside Gadget and Zipper reunited with Will and the others. Surprised to see Will out of his cover, she warned him about the C4. "Will! You and the others have got to evacuate the area, the place is rigged to blow!"

"Boom!" mumbled Zipper.

"What!" Dale and Monty shouted.

"Where's Chip?" asked Will.

Gadget looked back at the base. "He stayed behind to stop the attack drones…"

"WHAT!" said Dale and Monty, this time yelling.

Chip ran into the middle of the hall, and looked up. He saw the light that was illuminating the hall hanging from a wire. Suddenly the drones caught up to him, as all 3 surrounded him, and charged their guns. He acted quickly, using the grappling hook, he latched onto the light rising about the drones, who fired, hitting each other with their gunfire. As the drones destroyed each other. Chip quickly hopped down and ran inside the vent. He turned around and stated. "Hah! You loose again Professor Nim….." Before he could finish, the timer on the C4 reached 0. The blast shot Chip out of the vent into the outside world like a bullet from a gun. He slammed on the wall of a nearby building outside of the base's area. "Nul, cough…ooohhh." said Chip as he slid off the wall and to the ground.

The Explosion was huge, bigger then the one form Nimnul's lab. It was powerful enough to shake the foundation of entire block surrounding the base. Will, Dale, Monty, Zipper, and Gadget looked on in horror, there was no way that Chip could have survived that blast.

Foxglove saw the entire blast from the sky and landed on Will's shoulder, she too was rattled by the blast. "That was some explosion! Right Dale?" she look at her boyfriend, but he just starred at the fire. She then looked around noticing Chip was not with them. "Where's…Chip?" she asked.

Monty sniffled. "The little bugga, has gone to the…big acorn tree in the sky!…" he said as he started crying.

Foxglove curious face turned to shock. She then looked a Gadget, who looked as she was taking it the hardest. "Oh no…Gadget…Guys…I'm, I'm so sorry…If I wasn't doing what I was doing, I…" As they all looked on in shock, a voice behind them grabbed their attention.

"…H,hey…I…I guess, I really…did go out with a…bang…" said Chip as he stumbled up to them, dazed, it looked like he was just shot out of cannon, which he kind of was.

"CHIP!" Every one shouted at once, running over to him.

"Heeeeyyy, team…J, job well done…lets…celebrate…I'm buying!…" said the dizzy chipmunk as he hit the ground, but was soon helped up by his friends.

Will walked over and picked up Chip. "You okay Chip, anything broken?"

Chip snapped out of it. "Heh, no, I'm fine…but I have such a headache…uh"

Soon, emergency personnel, and CIA agents flooded the scene.

Lucy hopped out of a car, ran over to Will. "Will are you ok? Is everyone ok?"

Will looked at Lucy. "Agent Lucas…you called me by my first name? Huh…if I didn't know any better, I would say you really care for me!"

Lucy smiled at Will. "Well I am your partner, we've got each others backs, right?" Will smiled back, but soon faded when he saw a very angry Maywether walking his way.

"Parker!…what part about being discreet about this whole thing don't you get! I thought I made myself very clear! No…collateral…damage! Look around you! What does this look like." yelled the angry Chief.

Gadget handed Will the USB, who then handed it to Maywether. "I didn't get a chance to download the full file, but there should be enough there to help find what, OLYMPUS is planning." said Gadget as she addressed Maywether.

He looked at the USB, then looked at both Will and the Rescue Rangers. He then put out his hand, in the way he was going to receive something. "Badge…" said Maywether.

Will look at Maywether, even though he bet his badge on this mission, he never thought it would turn out like this. "Badge, Now!" yelled Maywether. Will was a man of his word, handed over his badge, much to the shocked look of both the Rangers and Lucy.

Will then walked away form the scene, even though he seemed calm, everyone new better. Maywether then looked at the Rangers. "As for you, I should have all of you put in a science lab…however, even though this mission was a disaster…we still have a chance to stop OLYMPUS…"

Maywether started to walk away, as Lucy was still looking at the direction that Will left in.

"Agent Lucas, lets go. Congress is going to have my head over this incident." called Maywether.

Lucy looked at the Rangers, who looked worried for Will. "The Chief may not think the same way, but, you guys helped us out in a big way today. Thank you, for everything…" said Lucy as she sadly walked back to her car.

The Rescue Rangers, looked at each other. They knew Will was taking a big risk recruiting them for this dangerous mission, but they never saw that coming. They followed Will to try and ease his emotional pain, little did they know…that the mission, was far from over.


	8. Chapter 8 - Past and Present Revelations

July 3rd, 9:30pm, Will is at a restaurant sitting at an outside table, drinking a cup of coffee. The Rescue Rangers are with him, keeping him company as they ate some fries for dinner. Will has been quiet for a while, he always took his job seriously, and tried to help save the country many times. But now he was no longer a agent for the CIA, he was crushed, he didn't know what to do next, but one fact still remained. OLYMPUS's leader, along with Nimnul, were still at large. He knew that if his former colleagues couldn't find out anything about Zeus's Bolt in time, the president was as good as gone.

Chip looked at the former agent, he knew how Will felt, when the Rangers broke up, he was devastated. He had Will to thank though, if it wasn't for him reuniting the Rangers, Chip would have been alone for the rest of his life. Then he remembered, how did Will know about them? How did he know Chip's name? If it was from spying on them, it still doesn't explain how Will new Chip."

Chip walks over to Will. "Will, I've been meaning to ask you…when you first came to the Ranger hideout, you said that you knew of us from spying on our missions. But what I don't get is…how did you know my name?" The others wondered the same as well, how did a agent from the CIA know about them?"

Will looks at Chip, he stares at him for a moment or two, then begins to open up.

"I was about 10, or 11 years old, Me and my mom went to the bank to withdraw some money, when two armed men wearing ski masks walked in. They we're armed with assault riffles and started firing in the air…both me and my mom hit the ground, ducking for cover. As they raided the bank, they trigged a silent alarm. The Cops showed up and surrounded the entire bank, but, the gunmen wouldn't go down without a fight. We were used as hostages…as an hour of two passed, the gunmen got really inpatient with their demands. They threatened to kill hostages…they picked me up, but my mom intervened…." Will started to tear up. "They shot her in the back of the head…in cold blood…but like I told you when we first met, a couple of brave citizens, were able to knock them out before they killed me."

Will then looked at Chip and the others. "Do you know who those brave citizens were?…" he asked.

The Rangers shook their heads, but Chip started to remember a similar incident years ago. They were on the second floor of a bank, Fat Cat was attempting to raid the bank's vaults, when they tried to stop him. After a long scuffle, Fat Cat blew the door of the big vault, not realizing how heavy the door was. It hit the floor, smashing right through it. Fat Cat was knocked out by the crash, so the Rangers went to see if every one on the first floor was ok. They saw a bunch of people running out of the bank's entrance, and thought everyone was safe. As Chip looked onward at the destruction, Gadget called out to him. They soon left the scene. It then dawned on Chip, that was the same bank Will and his mom were in. He looked at Will…

Will smiled, he knew Chip remembered the ordeal. "Those brave souls…were you guys…The gunmen were knocked out by the vault door crashing through the celling, then as you jumped down from the second floor, I heard Gadget call out Chip's name. At first I was shocked to see talking chipmunks and mice…but then I realized, that day…my life was saved by those animals…As the years when't on, I did as much digging on you guys as possible. At the time, I didn't know much about your location, but when I joined the CIA, I soon learned more about you…After all theses years…I finally get to say, thank you…" said Will.

The Rangers we're silent, until Dale broke it. "Wow…I knew we were good. But dam!" said Dale.

"Oy, I didn't realize that our small time missions would effect others lives that much!" Monty added.

"As they say, even the smaller action can cause a bigger one, they called it the domino effect." said Gadget.

"Rescue Rangers Rule!" mumbled Zipper.

"I'm just sorry we didn't act in time to save your mother…" Chip looked down, he knows he saved Will's life that day, but he wish he did more.

Will put his pointer finger down at Chip. "You did a lot that day, if my mother were still alive today, she would be thankful for saving my life…" Chip looked at Will, he then smiled and grabbed his finger and shook, as if they were shaking hands.

Foxglove was silent, she had been doodling on a napkin the whole time. She heard the whole tale, but was too busy drawing to say anything. Dale walked over to her.

"Hey Foxy, what are you drawing?" asked Dale.

"Oh, sorry, I just…before the base exploded, a helicopter took off from the back, it had a some kind of logo on it…" said Foxglove.

Will picked up the napkin she was drawing on. As he looked at the symbol, he new exactly what it was… "WCSC…" said Will.

"Uh, mate, whats this WCSC?" asked Monty.

"It stands for, World Communications Satellite Corporation, It owns and operates most of the satellites in the sky…Its CEO, and billionaire owner, Erik Bastion, works with the worlds governments to the keep peace…and this is the company's logo." said Will.

Gadget then remembered the mysterious limo that picked up Nimnul form that house. "Hey, wait a sec!" said Gadget, as she took another napkin and grabbed Foxglove's pen. She wrote the numbers from the license plate on the napkin. "23-3-19-3, those numbers on the license plate, its a code! Think of the alphabet, there are 26 letters in it, W is number 23, C is number 3, S is number 19, and since the last number is 3…" Gadget showed as she decrypted the code.

"Its another C! Thats WCSC! This Bastion fella must be the one who broke Nimnul out of jail!" said Dale.

"An if he works with Nimnul…" continued Monty.

"He must be…the head of OLYMPUS!" said Chip. He looks at Will. "Will!" says Chip.

"I'm already on it!" said Will as he picked up his cellphone and quickly dialed.

Back at the CIA, Lucy is working on the some computer files, when her cell rings. She picks up her phone and sees that its Will. "Will, what is it?" asks Lucy.

On the other end, Will tells Lucy whose behind OLYMPUS and the assassination threats. "Lucy! Warn Maywether, the head of OLYMPUS is WCSC's CEO Erik Bastion!" said Will.

"How do you know its him?" asked Lucy.

"Gadget was able to decrypt the code on Nimnul's license plate, it stands for WCSC! Bastion must be behind OLYMPUS, and there's the matter of the fact that this Zeus's Bolt weapon is a satellite!" said Will.

Lucy was shocked at the info, if this was true, the county if not the world was at stake. She then realized that the info from the USB, was corrupted, but they did manage to find the name, Zeus on it. "Look, Will, even if your right, Maywether doesn't want anything more to do with the Rangers. If I brought this info to him, he wouldn't take it seriously." said Lucy.

"Well then, what do we do? We have to stop Bastion!" panicked Will.

"Will relax, you may not be my official partner anymore, but we still are in my book, and like I said before…I've got your back! Meet me at the Washington Monument tomorrow at 10 am!" said Lucy as she hung up.

July 4th…10:00 am. Will and the Rescue Rangers waited for Lucy at the Washington Monument, as a black van pulled up. The back doors open and Lucy steps out.

"So whats the plan?" asks Will.

"The plan is, to stop Bastion from assassinating the president." said a very confident Lucy.

"Hold on! How are we even supposed to get to him! He's going to have guards everywhere!" said Chip.

"With this!" said Dr. West as he got out of the van, carrying a big black case.

"West? Why are you?" asked Will.

"Well I'm not about to let a friend down. Especially when the world is at stake." proclaimed Dr. West. He opens the case revealing a medium sized helicopter like drone. It was big enough to fit all the Rangers, It even had the Ranger's logo in the sliding doors.

"Golly! Is that what I think it is?" asked an excited Gadget.

"Meet the Ranger Plane Mk III, Its fast, agile, equipped with grappling hooks, tow cables…" West couldn't finish as Dale interrupted as he looked inside the plane.

"And has jumbo sized cup holders!" said Dale.

"How do you control it?" asked Foxglove.

"It pilots like any other full sized helicopter or plane, you pilot it." said West.

"Crikey! Is this really for us?" asked Monty. West and Lucy nodded.

"Well…at least we know who'll be piloting it!" said Chip looking at Gadget.

She looked at Chip, still amazed at the new plane. "And, this pilot…is very important to our team…and me." said Chip.

Gadget looked at Chip and smiled like she used to. She finally felt like she did 5 years ago.

Will walked up to Lucy. "Thanks…partner…" said Will.

"Don't thank me yet, we still got to stop Bastion." said Lucy.

Chip got the Rangers to huddle together. "Ok, its been a exciting couple of days, but we're not done yet! We don't know what we're up against either…So we'll do what we always done in situations like this! We'll wing it! You all with me!" asked Chip.

They all looked at each other. Once again the team was back doing what they loved, saving the day, only this time, it was their biggest mission yet. They looked back at Chip. He was back to being himself again, and the team wouldn't have it any other way. They all nodded. "Ok then!" said Chip putting his hand in the middle of the huddle.

Dale, Gadget, Monty, Foxglove, and Zipper did the same. "Lets go RESCUE RANGERS!" they all shouted as they raised their hands to the sky.


	9. Chapter 9 - Independence or Bust

July 4th, 11:15 am. At the Capitol Building, President Martian Wallace is going over his speech, when his daughter, Myra comes up to him, along with the first pet, a collie named Liberty. "Hey dad, you ok? I never saw you sweat so much." asked Myra.

"Heh, I'm fine…I've gave a lot of speeches in my term as president. I'm just hot from the July heat, thats all." said President Wallace. He was lying, he new of the threat from OLYMPUS, but didn't know who or what was going to pull the trigger. The reason for his fear was due to what would happen with his beloved daughter. Myra may be 11, but she already lost her mother to cancer. If he would die as well, who would take care of her?

As he continues to look over his speech, Erik Bastion walks up to him. "Happy 4th Mr. President!" said Bastion.

"Ah, Erik, same to you. How are you this morning?" asked President Wallace.

"Lets just say, I feel like a God!" said Bastion as he shook the presidents hand.

"Oh, let me introduce my daughter, Myra, this is Erik Bastion. He helps the leaders of our world keep the peace." said President Wallace.

Bastion bends down to Myra. "Hello, Its nice to meet you young lady." said Bastion as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. And this is Liberty, she's the first pet." said Myra, petting Liberty.

"A collie, one of the most beautiful, and loyal dogs in the world." said Bastion as he went to pet the dog.

Liberty growled at Bastion, causing him to back his hand away. "Liberty! behave yourself. Sorry she's usually good with people." said President Wallace.

"Its alright, she probably smells my cat on me." said Bastion, as he stood back up. "Oh, whats its name?" asked the animal loving Myra.

"His name's Fatso, I called him that because he's one Fat Cat." said Bastion.

Myra giggled. Bastion then looks at his watch. "Oooh, 11:20, the celebration should be starting soon, theres something I must check on. Good luck Mr. President!" said Bastion as he shook the presidents hand once again.

"I only wish it was a nice sunny day." said President Wallace.

"Well as they say…behind every cloud, is a silver lining." said Bastion as he waved to the first family. As he turned he gave a evil smirk, he knew what exactly was happing. "Rain or shine…soon, the world will be mine…" he said to himself.

Bastion walked over to his limo, as he went inside Nimnul was making last minute preparations to Zeus's Bolt. "How is everything coming along?" asked Bastion. "Its all set and ready to fire. After POTUS, finishes his speech, at 12:00 on the dot, he'll have 50,000 volts of electricity flowing through his body. When finished, there will be nothing standing at the podium, nothing but a pile of dust, haha." laughed Nimnul. "Excellent, and I see you've improved your attitude Professor, well done." said Bastion. "What can I say? For the fist time in a while, I'm having fun! hahahah!" said Nimnul as he continued to laugh. "That a-boy!" said Bastion a he left the limo. The moment when the limo door shuts, Nimnul's attitude goes back to angry and annoyed. "HA HA, have fun! Be happy! na na na na na, What an idiot!" mumbled Nimnul to himself.

Meanwhile, Will and Lucy are driving to the Capital Building, while high in the air, flies the Ranger Plane Mk III. Gadget pilots the plane, having a good time. "Golly, this thing handles like a dream! GPS navigation, radar, on board radio relay, gyroscopic thrusters…oooh and a HD stereo system!" said Gadget as she turned it on. Out of the stereo the song Holding Out For a Hero, by Bonnie Tyler started to play.

"Huh…perfect song for the situation…" said Dale.

As the Ranger Plane flew overhead, Will and Lucy pull up to the Capitol, blocking the side entrance to the celebration was CIA agent Michel Turner and one other agent. "Michel!" yelled Will as he ran up to him.

"Will? What are you doing hear?" asked Michel. "

Michel, It's Bastion! Bastion it the leader of OLYMPUS!" explained Will.

"What!" said a confused Michel.

"The Rangers cracked the code! The limo's plate, the code was WCSC! Bastion is the CEO of the WCSC! That was his chopper leaving the base, and his limo Nimnul used! Zeus's Bolt, was a satellite, remember! Bastion works with satellites! He's going to use one to assassinate the president!" explained Will.

"Michel you've got to let us in, we've got to warn the president!" stated Lucy!

"Will, Lucy please calm down, I can't let you pass. Will your no longer a agent, remember? But don't worry…The three of us can take care of it!" said Michel.

Will and Lucy looked at Michel, what did he mean by, three of us? The other agent thought the same. "Wait, wha…" before the agent could finish, Michel punch him out.

"Whoa, what the heck was that?" asked Lucy.

Michel was shaking his hand from the hit. "No time, just save the day you two!" said Michel.

"Thanks buddy, I owe you one!" said Will as both he and Lucy ran into the Capital.

"You owe me two! One for me, one for my hand!…aye yow…" said Michel once again shaking his hand in pain.

It was now 11:30, President Wallace, walked up to the podium with the nation watching in excitement, both in person and on TV. "Citizens of the United States of America, I join you on this day, to celebrate our nations birth!" said President Wallace.

As he continued the Speech, the Ranger Plane stealthily landed on the roof of the building, and the Rangers jumped out. "Oh shoot! Its 11:30, we only have thirty minutes before the assassination!" said Chip as he looked at the planes radio clock.

"Easy mate! We can do this! So, whats the plan Chip!" asked Monty.

Chip took a second to think. "Ok, we split up into 3 teams! Dale, Foxglove, you try to find Nimnul! He's probably going to be the one to fire Zeus's Bolt. Stop him from doing it!" ordered Chip.

"We won't let you down!" said Dale, saluting Chip. "Come on Dale!" said Foxglove as she picked up Dale by the shoulders and flew off.

"Monty! You and Zipper try to get the president out of harms way! But don't try anything until the 12:00, thats when the attack is supposed to happen, so act then to get him out of the line of fire!" Chip ordered Monty.

"You git it Chip!" mumbled Zipper.

"Don't ya worry, Chip! Me and Zippa will show em why we're from down unda!" said Monty as they ran off.

"Gadget….your with me! We've got to find Bastion. We find him, we might stop the whole thing! You in?" asked Chip.

"Do you really have to ask?" said Gadget as she put her hand on her hips.

11:45 am, 15 minutes until the assassination. The presidents speech continues. "Our nation's moral could not be stronger, as we charge forth into a new era of freedom." said President Wallace as he continued.

Chip and Gadget explore the Capital Building for Bastion. They've been searching for the last 15 minutes, and to no prevail. "This would be a lot easier if we knew what this Bastion fella looked like, at this rate, Its like trying to find a needle in a haystack." said Gadget running around with Chip.

Chip then saw the presidents dog, he then thought of an idea. "You know how to find a needle in a haystack?" asked Chip.

"How?" asked Gadget as she looked at Chip.

"By using a magnet!" said Chip. Gadget looked at what Chip was looking at.

"Oh I see! And here I thought you we're just playing dumb!" said Gadget as if she was flirting.

They ran up to Liberty. "Excuse me Miss?" said Chip, getting the dogs attention.

"What on earth! I would think that the nations capital would spray for pests, especially at the Capital Building!" said Liberty. looking the the two Rangers.

"You don't understand! We're the Rescue Rangers. A man named Erik Bastion is going to assassinate the president! We need your help to find him!" explained Gadget.

"Assassinate? Wait did you say Erik Bastion? I met him earlier this morning, I knew he didn't smell right! You can never trust someone who doesn't smell right!" said Liberty.

"So you'll help?" asked Chip.

"Did Lincoln have a beard? I still have his sent, hop on." said Liberty. Chip and Gadget climbed on the collie, as she ran off.

Myra saw Liberty run off, and followed her. "Liberty! Liberty come back!" shouted Myra as she ran after her dog.

11:50 am, 10 minutes until the assassination. While Chip and Gadget were looking for Bastion with the aid of Liberty, Dale and Foxglove flew around looking for Nimnul, but with no luck. "Gee wiz, where is that nerd?" said Foxglove.

Dale then spotted Bastion's limo which had the same plate from before. "There! Foxglove, look!" said Dale as he pointed down.

"The limo!" said Foxglove as she swooped downwards.

Meanwhile Will and Lucy, ran through the crowed towards the president. They then ran into Maywether who was keeping a close eye on the situation. "…Parker, what are you doing here? asked Maywether.

Will and Lucy then explained to him what was going on. But he wasn't having it.

"Look Parker! You had your chance and blew it…Literally!" said a pissed off Maywether.

"Its true Chief! Bastion is behind it all!" said Lucy.

Maywether still wasn't convinced, and calls security.

"For those who would threaten our freedom! And tell us to surrender to their will! We as a nation say never!" said President Wallace, almost done with his speech.

11:55 am, 5 minutes until, well, you know. Liberty tracks down Bastion, who is watching the speech from a good distance away from the podium, staying away from the blast zone.

Bastion sees the dog run up to him. "Why hello girl, how are you? Whose a good girl!" said Bastion.

"I may a good dog, but your nothing more then a filthy rat!" said Liberty, as she spoke to Bastion. "Eh, no offense…" said Liberty to Gadget.

"None taken, I am a mouse anyway." said Gadget as she and Chip jumped off of Liberty.

Bastion fell to the ground backwards, stunned to see a talking dog and mouse. "Bloody hell! How are?" said the surprised Bastion.

"Its over Bastion! As we speak, four of my fellow Rescue Rangers are locating Nimnul and getting the President out of harms way! Call off Zeus's Bolt and surrender!" proclaimed Chip.

Bastion, now surprised from the talking chipmunk, looked at Gadget, he recognized her. "Your, that mouse girl from my base of operations…Heh, Hah, ha ha ha! Oh this is rich!…You may have found me out, but its going to take more then two little rodents to stop me!" said Bastion staring at the two Rangers.

"Well how about me? I may be a lady and not enjoy attacking bad guy's, but for you, i'll make an exception! Grrr." said Liberty, as she growled at Bastion. She then jumped on him, biting him.

As Bastion struggled with Liberty, Myra came running over to her. "Liberty! Stop it! Bad Dog!" yelled Myra not noticing Chip and Gadget.

"Myra, get away! He's going to kill your father!" said Liberty as she looked at Myra. Myra looked at her talking dog, she was surprised and excited that her pet could talk.

Bastion took the opportunity to throw off Liberty, and grab Myra, who was still going gaga over Liberty.

Liberty recovered and with Chip and Gadget charged Bastion, but stopped the he pulled out a pistol, pointing it at Myra's head. "Now be a good dog and sit, or your masters head will have a big hole in it!" said Bastion as he pushed the gun into Myra's head as she cries.

11:59 am. Dale and Foxglove land on the limo. "How do we get inside?" asked Foxglove. Dale then looked at the sun-roof which was open. They enter the limo as Nimnul was preparing to fire Zeus's Bolt.

"Hey! Pathetic Norton Nit-wit!" shouted Dale.

Nimnul turned his head, and saw Dale and Foxglove angrily starring at him. "….not again…" said Nimnul. They attacked Nimnul, causing a scuffle.


	10. Chapter 10 - Zero Hour

Back at the podium, Monty and Zipper look at the clock as it turns from 11:59 am to 12:00 pm. "Crikey! Zippa thats our cue, mate!" said Monty as they ran over the President Wallace, who had just finished his speech to a momentous applause.

In the rocking limo, Nimnul is getting his butt handed to him by Dale and Foxglove. As he fights them, he hits the laptop's keyboard, which causes the targeting for Zeus's Bolt to go a little of course. He then manages to grab Foxglove and swat Dale through the open window leading to the driver's side of the limo. He then hits the laptop's enter button which fires the weapon.

In the space above earth, a satellite with the name Zeus on the side of it extends a lightning rod like device. It then charges it and fires a bolt of concentrated electricity at its target. Back at the Capital the sound of thunder starts to fill the air. Bastion looks on, as his mighty weapon of the gods stakes down from the sky. Monty sees the lightning, and in a desperate attempt to save the president, bites him in the leg, while Zipper flies in his face, causing him to stumble and fall to the ground.

As he does, the bolt of electricity, misses and hits the Capital Building's tip, as sparks fly from the building, it sends out and electric surge that causes a black out all over DC.

Nimnul sees that Zeus's Bolt missed. "No No! NO! I'm dead, I am so dead!" cries Nimnul as he lets go of Foxglove, and tries to get out of the limo.

Suddenly the doors lock, trapping the Professor in the car. Then the car starts to slowly move. Dale had took off the parking break, causing the limo to start to drive away. Foxglove quickly grabs him and they fly out of the sun-roof. Nimnul tries to follow, but is too fat to get through. The limo then runs trough a CIA barricade and into one of the CIA's SUV's.

He is then quickly apprehended, and put into custody. "Let me go! Get me out of hear! When I get my hands on those fifthly rodents, I'll kick their tiny little A…" said Nimnul before the car door closes.

As panic runs throughout the Capital, President Wallace looks at Monty and Zipper, he notices that they wearing cloths. "What in the name of all things holy?" says the president as he gets off the ground.

Monty walks over to him. "No time to explain Mista President! You gotta get to safety!" said Monty with Zipper nodding.

He looks at them, surprised, but then quickly snaps out of it. "Wait! Where's Myra! ?Where's my daughter?" asked President Wallace. He then sends agents to find his daughter, fearing for her safety.

Bastion looks on as his weapon misses its target. "No, No, That stupid excuse for a scientist! How can he miss!" shouted Bastion.

"Like I said Bastion, my team always get the job done! Now give it up! Its over!" said Chip.

Bastion looks at Chip and Gadget. "You think you've won! Well you may have ruined my assassination plans, but at least I got a consolation prize. Com on you little brat!" said Bastion as he took Myra.

"You leave my family alone!" said Liberty as she charged Bastion.

He pointed his gun at Liberty and shoots her in the leg. "Yipe!" she cries in pain.

Myra looks at her injured friend. "You monster! How dare you!" said Myra.

"Oh spare me the drama!" said Bastion as he took her.

Chip and Gadget ran over to Liberty. "Liberty are you ok?" asks Gadget.

"I'm…I'm fine, please go…stop that maniac, save Myra!" said Liberty as she lied down on the ground. Chip and Gadget then chased after Bastion.

As chaos continues to engulf the capital, Will and Lucy manage to get away from security. They then see Chip and Gadget running through the crowed. "Chip, Gadget!" called out Will.

They run over to Will and Lucy. "Will, Lucy! Bastion is holing the President's daughter hostage!" shouts Chip.

Will hears that word, hostage. He knows how scared Myra is right now, having been in that same situation before. "Lucy go find Maywether and tell him what happened with Myra. Chip, Gadget lets go!" said Will as he picks them up.

Lucy finds Maywether and tells him about the situation. After what just happened, he knows theres no time to argue. As he tries to call in some agents,

Lucy then runs into Monty and Zipper. "Lucy, thank the maker!" said Monty.

As Dale and Foxglove also arrive on the scene. Lucy tells them whats going on. "Guys, we've got a situation!" said Lucy.

As Bastion gets to his chopper, and starts it up, Will, Chip and Gadget arrive, but are too late as it starts to take off. "Dam! We're too late!" said Will.

Chip then got an idea. "Will how good is your arm? asked Chip.

It took a moment for Will to understand what Chip meant, he then understood. "I was a collage quarter back!" said Will.

As he put his hand out for Chip to climb into, Gadget then did the same. "I know what your going to say. And I'm not staying behind! I'm coming with you and you can't stop me from doing so!" said Gadget.

Chip looked at her. "I wouldn't have it any other way!" said Chip.

Gadget smiled as they hugged each other so will could throw them like a football. Will throws the two Rangers at the chopper, and they manage to reach and grab onto the choppers landing pads.

As they climb up and enter the chopper from a small opening in the door, the CIA arrive a little late with President Wallace. "He's getting away!" said the President.

"Don't worry, the Rescue Rangers are on it!" said Will as the Ranger Plane flew overhead. Foxglove was piloting the Plane, as Monty and Dale worked the grappling hooks.

Onboard Bastions chopper, Chip and Gadget get into the aircrafts cabin. Myra sees the two Rangers, with Chip and Gadget putting their fingers over their lips. Myra, who's no longer worried about talking animals, as she thought it was cool, got the gesture.

As they snuck up and Bastion, Myra tried to distract him. "Now I know why your last name is Bastion! Its because your a bastard in action, with a God complex!" said Myra, trying to get on his nerves. Which worked, as Bastion turns around to tell Myra to shut up.

As he does Chip jumps on his face, scratch and causing a lot of pain for the billionaire. Gadget then starts to fiddle with the controls, causing the chopper to fly with a little turbulence.

As they fight, the Ranger Plane flies along side the struggling chopper, then Dale and Monty release the tow cables. Gadget sees them and hits a button that opens the cabin door. "Jump! Trust me!" yelled Gadget!

Myra was hesitant, but then went for it. As she leaped from the helicopter, she grabbed onto the Ranger Plane's tow cables. Even though she was to heavy for the plane. it slowly floated to the ground. As she landed safely she was met by her father and CIA agents. The Ranger Plane then took off again to save Chip and Gadget.

Chip was still struggling with Bastion, but managed to get Bastion to hit himself on the head stunning him, but not before he fired his gun shooting the controls, causing the Chopper to spin out of control.

"Come one lets get…" before Chip could finish, the controls exploded throwing Chip and Gadget against the back of the helicopter's cabin.

Chip was cushioned by the seat but Gadget wasn't so lucky, as she was slammed against a metal bar, knocking her out. "Gadget!" shouted Chip.

He quickly grabbed her holding her tight. He then heard Dale calling, as the Ranger Plane flew next to the chopper. "Come on Chip! Jump!" shouted Dale.

Chip held the unconscious tight Gadget and jumped out of the out of control helicopter, but missed the Planes door, he then grabbed onto the tow cable sliding down it but managed to get a good grip on it. Dale sighed in relief, as the Plane descended to the ground. Back in Bastion's helicopter, which was spinning towards the ground, he snapped out of being stunned, only to see he was about to hit the ground. For his last words, he decided to curse out who ruined his plan.

"Curse your Rescue Rangers! CURSE YOU!" yelled Bastion as the chopper slated into the ground, and exploded into a huge fireball.

Will, Lucy, and CIA agents as well as emergency personnel ran over to the Ranger Plane as it landed. When Chip touched the ground, he placed gadget gently in his arms. She wasn't responding at all, Chip couldn't even tell if she was breathing. He then thought back to that night 5 years ago, all the memories of the good times they had came flooding back.

He never wanted her to be harmed, but after 5 years of heart break, she finally came back into his life, only to leave it again. "Gadget…Gadget I'm sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen. Please, wake up…please!…Gadget, please…don't leave me...…" yelled Chip. Gadget was motionless. Gadget!...No, you can't dieI...I love you…I've always loved you, since the first time we met…you were everything to me…I love you Gadget…and I always will…" said Chip as he cried. Dale, Monty, Zipper and Foxglove, walked over to Chip along with Will and Lucy, as they watched Chip confess his true feelings for Gadget, they started to tear up.

Chip held Gadget, hugging her as he cried. For about a minute there was nothing but silence…Suddenly, Chip felt a had on his face, cupping his cheek. "…I love you too…" a soft spoken voice tolled Chip. Chip opened his eyes, tears dripping down his face. As he looked, Gadget slowly opened her eyes. Chip started to breath short breaths as if he was slightly laughing.

As he stared at Gadget, he looked deep into her eyes. "Heh…Your eye's really do twinkle like stars…" said Chip. Gadget giggled at the comment. As everybody saw that she was alive and ok, the sad tears they were shading quickly turned to tears of joy.

Gadget and Chip's faces grew closer to each other, their noses touched…and…for the very first time, the two heroes kissed…After a minute of Chip and Gadget smooching, they were interrupted by the rest of the Rangers.

"Ahem!" faked coughed Dale.

Chip and Gadget quickly stopped and looked at their team. They were all smiling, they new of Chip and Gadgets's feelings the whole time.

Chip helped Gadget off the ground. "Heh…Golly, sorry about that." said an embarrassed Gadget as she rubbed her arm and blushed.

The rest of the gang rushed over to her and gave both Gadget and Chip a hug.

"Way to go guys!" shouted Dale.

"You did it!" shouted Foxglove.

"Whoohoo!" mumbled Zipper.

Monty, then put his hand on Gadgets shoulder. "Gadget love, what you did today…Me mate, Geegaw, your father…he would be proud." said Monty, as she smiled at her.

"Thanks, Monty…" said Gadget. As the two exchanged hugs.

"Geez I almost forgot about Nimnul!" said Chip who was distracted by the moment.

"Don't worry about him, he's in custody, going for mental evaluation, they say he's going nuts over how a bunch of rodents keep ruining his life." winked Will, as he and Lucy walked over to them and bent down.

"You know, you guys are really something…" said Lucy. The team smiled at her, then turned to Will.

He had a proud look on his face, as he looked at them, he felt as if after all these years of searching, saving the day, and helping the little guy, his mission was finally complete.

"Chip, Gadget, you guys…I want to thank you, not only have you stopped OLYMPUS from taking over the world, twice. But you also saved me, not only from that bank robbery years ago, but from thinking that I could never make a difference in this world. like Gadget said at dinner last night, even the smallest action, can make a big difference." said Will.

"Well…we have you to thank Will, if you hadn't come knocking at my door…the Rangers would still be separated." said Chip.

Will and Lucy stood up, as Chief Maywether walked over to them. "Parker, Lucas…Rangers. I'm sorry for ever doubting you, I always thought that to be a good Agent, you have to be big strong and intelligent. At first when Parker recruited you, I thought this was all a joke, but after seeing what you are capable of, I realize now that It doesn't matter what size you are, or how human you are. It doesn't take all that to be a hero." stated Maywether.

"A hero is not measured by their strength, but the size of their heart." said President Wallace as both he and his daughter walked over.

"Wow, where did you get that quote from? Confucius? Abraham Lincoln?" asked Gadget.

"Actually, I heard it from Disney's Hercules." said President Wallace.

"Now that, was a great film!" said Dale, as if he was breaking the 4th wall.

Gadget looked at Myra. "Hows Liberty? Is she alright?" asked Gadget.

"Liberty's fine, she's in a cast, but she's tough. And she can talk! How cool is that!?" said Myra.

"I still can't believe we did it! We were Awesome!" said Foxglove as she put her wing like arms around her friends.

"Hey, thats my line!" said Dale. Everybody started to laugh. The Rescue Rangers were back! And this time, they were back for good!


	11. Chapter 11 - The New Rescue Rangers

About a week later, President Wallace is in front of the white house, giving yet another speech. This time however, honoring the heroes who not only saved his life and his daughters, but also the world from Bastion and Nimnul.

"Today, we are all here to honor the brave men and woman who saved this county if not the world. On July 4th 2007, they prove that you don't have to be part of the human race to save others. All you need is a bravery, determination, and heart to help others. So today I ask you, the great people of our nation to look at them as not only heroes, but as equals. Please give a round of applause for our nations very own…Rescue Rangers!" said President Wallace as he stepped aside showing the lined up Rangers, as well as Will and Lucy, who all had medals around their necks. As he did, the crowed applauded with a cheer as camera's flashed and confetti fell from the sky.

As they all started to celebrate their victory, the humble Chip put his hands in his pockets. He suddenly felt something in one of them, as he pulled out what he had, he recognized it. It was the small black box with the gold ring with wrench shaped diamond inside. Chip, who was now confident, walked over to Gadget, hiding it back in his coat pocket.

"Gadget?" said Chip, as he got her attention. The crowed calmed down. "I've been wanting to ask you this for a really long time. You know I loved you since the first day we met, you were beautiful, an still are. We've known each other for years now and so, I was wondering…" said Chip as he got on one knee, took out the box and opened it. "Gadget Hackwrench, will you marry me?" said Chip raising the box slightly towards Gadget.

Gadget looked at both Chip and the ring. She never saw a diamond so wonderful, and as for Chip, she loved him, even after all that happened. So she knew what what her answer was right away. "Golly…Yes, I'd love too!" said Gadget has she hugged Chip. Will, Lucy and the rest of the Rangers started to clap as so did the crowed. Gadget started to kiss Chip, but he then grabbed her and spun her around holding her as she inches above the ground. Chip and Gadget then kissed as the crowed when wild.

President Wallace then walked over to Will and Lucy. "You know, I was talking to sennet and congress, as well as secretary of defense. We've decided that maybe these little heroes could make a big difference in the world. So we're going to create a separate branch of the CIA, who will monitor and protect the world undercover, without anyone noticing. Consisting solely of animals, both big and small. The only thing is, we'd haven't though up name for it yet. Have any ideas? Agent Parker?" asked President Wallace.

Will looked at the president, then at Lucy. "Well…One name comes to mind…" said Will as he looked on at Chip, Gadget, Dale, Monty, Zipper and Foxglove.

A year and a half later, inside what looked like to be a ordinary office. Chip was siting at a desk looking over files. The only thing different about it was that the desk was to scale. Chip, now wearing a sweater, with his hat and coat hanging on a hanger, heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Chip as he looked up. Gadget entered the room, she two was dressed differently. Instead of her usual jump suit and googles, she was wearing a vest with a dress underneath. On her finger was the ring Chip had proposed with.

"Hey Chip, agents Carmelo and Luther, just got back with info on that suspected illegal genetics lab in Texas." said Gadget as she sat on Chip's desk.

"Anything to report? asked Chip as Gadget handed him the file.

"Take a good guess at what they're really doing." said Gadget.

Chip looked at the intel. "Hmm, mutating animals to create super weapons and then selling them to the highest bider. Well, humph…we'll see about that." said Chip as he pushed a button on his office phone.

"Agent Parker, tell the team to get a Ranger Plane ready, we're headed to the wild west!" said Chip.

"I'm already on it Chief!" said Agent Parker.

"So, honey, whats the plan?" asked Gadget as she got up.

Chip got up off his Chair and put his coat and hat on. "We'll do it the way we usually do." said Chip.

"We'll wing it?" asked Gadget with a smirk.

"We'll wing It." said Chip as he opened the door.

Outside the office, was a regular sized hallway. In it were agents working on other cases, some were human, as for others, they were animals, like squirrels, mice, rats, cats, dogs, birds, insects and many more. They enter a hanger with other Ranger Planes all lined up, with Dr. Maxwell West working on some. Chip and Gadget met up with Agent Lucas, Foxglove who was wearing a two piece jumpsuit, Monty who was wearing his regular trench coat with a new shirt underneath. Zipper who was now wearing a black shirt with RR labeled on it, and Dale who still wore his red and yellow Hawaiian t-shirt.

"You're all set to go team." said Agent Lucas as she opens the hanger's ceiling.

The team hopped into the plane and took off, as they flew away, the building came into view. On it was a logo with the words Rescue Rangers Headquarters across it…

Meanwhile in another office, somewhere in New York City, someone was reading a old newspaper. As the reader flipped through the pages he looked at an article that got him angry.

"President Martin Wallace honors small heroes, creates new branch of the CIA, names it…Rescue Rangers! AHH!" said the reader as he tore up the paper.

"I thought they broke up years ago! Now they're back! Those pesky Ranger are back! Well then…" said the voice as it turned the char around, revealing himself as Fat Cat.

"I guess its time to come out of retirement…heh ha ha ha ha ha!" he laughed.

The End…?


End file.
